Doctor Nerd Surgeon Spy
by DerrickLau
Summary: Saddened and changed by her loss of memory and unmoved by the kiss on the beach from Chuck vs the Goodbye, Sarah Walker has become a lonely woman, separated from Chuck. In comes the Eleventh Doctor who helps Sarah revisit her relationship with Chuck in a whole new way. Starts off after Chuck vs the Goodbye and before Angels Take Manhattan, but with time travel, who knows?
1. Doctor, Part 1

Doctor Nerd Surgeon Spy

Forward:

Hi I'm Sarah Walker. I used to be a spy. Then one day, I was brainwashed by an enemy spy named Nicholas Quinn, who erased five years of memories of my life. It was the worst experience of my life, even more so than my red test. I forgot all the people I became close to, like a nerdy husband I don't really remember, an overprotective and overbearing and overly awesome sister-in-law who is a practicing surgeon, a gun-toting ex-special forces marine who likes to grunt a lot, and an eclectic mix of offbeat friends and colleagues. But most importantly, I forgot about the most important man in my life. No, not my father, but someone else. The most amazing, wonderful man, who has this magical blue box that's bigger on the inside and can go anywhere in time and space. He's called the Doctor, and he made the biggest impact in my life. Before the Doctor, my Christmases were very depressing; always helping my dad with his Christmas Salvation Army con, but when the Doctor entered my life, everything changed. He introduced me to the people I'm closest with, so this is not just the story of my life, but how the lives of the Doctor, the Nerd, and the Surgeon intertwined with the Spy.

First, let me tell you about the Doctor.

Doctor

Christmas Eve, 1992. San Diego

It's late evening and the sky was clear, the stars visible to the onlookers below.

Down below a young Sarah Walker, blonde, pretty and ten years old, rode a Schwinn bicycle. Holding the handlebars was her father.

"Dad, how come we have to move around so much?", asked Sarah.

Her father thinks for a moment, and then responds: "Angel hair, we can't stay in any one place for too long. It's too dangerous".

"But we always come back here."

"Your mom's here. She loves to see you every now and then."

Sarah looked sadly at her father: "It's hard to make friends if we're moving around so much. I wanted to go to Mary's party but then we had to move so suddenly…"

Suddenly, the sound of something streaking by in the sky above caught Sarah's attention. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a shooting star. Excitedly, she pointed in its direction and said: "Look Dad! A shooting star!"

Sarah's Dad smiled and said "Make a wish sweetheart."

Sarah pondered for a moment, and then smiled. Deep down, she knew what she wanted: family, good friends, and an exciting life.

She then turned to her father, her eyes and heart filled with hope, and said, "Can we go find it?"

"Sure Angel Hair...it couldn't have landed too far from here."

In another area nearby, holding hands and walking along the sidewalk, are two children: fourteen years old Ellie Bartowski and her eleven year old brother Chuck. Walking further ahead of them is STEPHEN BARTOWSKI, their father, with a flashlight, periodically checking over his shoulder nervously.

Suddenly Chuck pointed to the sky at an approaching shooting star and shouted: "Look Dad, Ellie! A shooting star! Let's make a wish."

Ellie, Chuck and Stephen Bartowski came across a crater in a

park as Sarah and her father arrive. They did not

acknowledge each other as of yet as they were all staring

down the crater. Thick hot steam flowed out of the crater towards the night sky.

Sarah dismounted from her bike and cautiously peeked down the edge of the crater.

It's a 3 meter deep crater. Lying at the bottom at the center was the damaged shell of a Red Dalek (from the new Dalek paradigm).

Smoke and sparks burst from the Dalek.

The 5 of them stared at each other in shock.

Suddenly, a voice from the crater: " Oohh...ow...". It had a thick English accent.

They all looked down.

Ellie shouted out: " Are you alright?"

To which her father cautioned her: "Eleanor...be careful..."

Concerned, Sarah's father whispered to Mr. Bartowski: " Do we have something to worry about?"

Sarah then mentioned: " Sounds like there's someone stuck in that weird thing."

Again they heard the voice from the crater: "Very perceptive."

Chuck innocently called out: " Do you need help?"

The voice responded: " Ahhh...not yet...let me take care of a few details first..."

The noise of the sonic screwdriver at work can be heard from within the Dalek.

However the sound soon stopped and the voice with the English accent can be heard again: "Ahhh...there...that's done it...Now

don't be shy...come on down here...

"

Stephen Bartowski turned toward his children and gently cautioned them:

"Wait here.". He then turned to Sarah's dad and said: "Give me a hand here.

"

Sarah's dad and Stephen Bartowski helped each other down to

the crashed Dalek.

Stephen Bartowski and Sarah's dad stood around the Dalek, unsure what to do next.

Once again the voice from the crater spoke up: "Hang on...just got to loosen the top part..."

Once again they heard the sonic screwdriver, then the voice from within the Dalek: "OK...the internal cooling vents should have brought down the outside casing's temperature now. I've loosened the top...try pulling the dome off."

Stephen Bartowski and Sarah's Dad pulled off the Dalek's top dome.

A very human looking hand reached out.

"Would you mind pulling me out?" the voice from the Dalek called out.

Stephen Bartowski, Sarah's Dad and the man in the Dalek climbed to the

top edge of the crater.

Ellie, Chuck and Sarah observed the events from the top edge of the crater.

Three pairs of hands grabbed the top edge of the crater at the children's feet.

First emerged Stephen Bartowski, who turned to help Sarah's

Dad out.

They both then reached back and helped up:

The Doctor (Eleventh:

wiki/Eleventh_Doctor), who looked

raggedy and burnt.

The Doctor dusted himself off.

" Who are you?" inquired Ellie.

The Doctor replied: "Sometimes I'm called The Doctor. Other times the Oncoming Storm. But most of the time people refer to me as... get the hell out of my face."

The Doctor paused for a beat, then remarked out loud to himself thoughtfully: "That's not really a name though, is it?"

The Doctor looked around at the group, then said: "Thank you...all of you...you've all been very kind."

He then reached out to Ellie:

" Thank you Miss..."

" I'm Ellie Bartowski." beamed Ellie as she shook hands with the Doctor.

Immediately after a smiling Stephen Bartowski clasped the Doctor's hand.

"I'm her father Stephen. And this little boy here..." He then gently pushed Chuck forward, "is my son Chuck."

"I'm not little. I'm eleven years old already!" a defiant Chuck insisted while shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Of course you are!" replied the Doctor.

"I'm Jack and this is my daughter Sarah."

The Doctor shook both their hands.

"Jack, Sarah...it was a pleasure."

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver started beeping...he took it

out and started pointing it in different directions until the

beeping grew more distinct.

"Sorry...got to run now..."

The Doctor began following his sonic screwdriver and disappeared from their sight.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about what's in the crater...it's

very dangerous."

"He's really weird." reflected Ellie.

Stephen Bartowski looked back into the crater at the damaged Dalek casing, curious of what it was and its capabilities.

Los Angeles, Christmas Eve, 2012, Sarah's hotel room

Sarah held a DVD entitled Project Bartowski,

Mission Log. She put it into the DVD player, and began watching herself talk:

" I love him...I love Chuck Bartowski...and I don't know what

to do about it."

Sarah was moved to tears, but suddenly turned off the TV in frustration.

She heard knocking at the door.

Grabbing her pistol, she carefully opened the door.

It's the Doctor.

" Oy! You must be Sarah Walker,

Chuck's wife...oh...I'm the Doctor

by the way. And you can put that

gun away...I'm not hear to hurt you."

Sarah just slammed the door in his face.

The Doctor then started banging on the door.

"Oy! Open up! We need to talk! It's urgent!"

Sarah ignored him and continued watching the DVD.

"Come on! It's Christmas! Let's try to be cheery and friendly!" The Doctor yelled from behind the door.

"Bah humbug!" replied Sarah.

"You don't understand", explained the Doctor. "I need your help because the only way to save my friends is for you to talk to your husband! I can't help them because they are trapped on a plane travelling through some sort of temporal dimensional disturbance that I can't penetrate with my time machine!"

The Doctor looked around and saw a hotel worker's walking talkie lying on a serving caddy. He ran over, picked it up and used his sonic screwdriver on it.

"Amy? Rory?"

Meanwhile, on a passenger jet, a tense standoff continued.

Rory's cell phone started ringing.

He answered it.

" Hello?"

Meanwhile, back outside Sarah's hotel room, the Doctor communicated with Rory via the walkie talkie: "We have a problem here. She won't listen."

Rory: "Doctor, we need help. This mad man is about to take this jet and all

its passengers hostage, and Chuck

needs his wife in order to save us

all. Why's his wife so cross?" Rory replied stressfully.

The Doctor: "I have no idea. She's even sounding like Scrooge...or even Kasran when we first met...and I can't use the TARDIS near that plane due to some temporal anomaly...seems it's tied to Sarah somehow, so I have to convince her to come with me."

The Doctor's voice was interrupted several times by a choir of children outside singing Christmas carols.

Rory: "Scrooge? Who's Scrooge...what's that noise about you?"

The Doctor: "You remember...Scrooge...Kasran...Charles Dickens' novel...A Christmas Carol? And it's children singing Christmas carols."

The Doctor paused for a moment, when suddenly an inspiration struck him.

The Doctor: "Wait a minute...A Christmas Carol! A Christmas Carol!"

The Doctor smiled cunningly to himself. Sarah seemed to be a strangely embittered person with a good soul; all he had to do was bring it out. It worked for Kasran; why not Sarah?

The Doctor: "Merry Christmas Sarah Walker."

Excited, the Doctor ran off from Sarah's door.

Within Sarah's Hotel Room, Christmas Eve 2012:

Meanwhile, the Sarah on TV was talking again:

" Well...things are finally over with Chuck. He's dating Hannah and I've finally moved on with another spy...Daniel...but it just feels weird...like something isn't right with this.

Suddenly the sound of the TARDIS klaxon could be heard from the TV. Followed by some running, and then the sonic screwdriver, all in the background of the TV picture.

Suddenly The Doctor entered the television picture and planted himself right beside Sarah and looked through the TV towards her future self, who watched in shock.

"Very astute Sarah...trust me...you don't want to do that. Trust your instincts. It isn't right. Not

without Chuck.

Irritated, Sarah shouted at the TV: "Who the hell are you?!"

The Doctor on the television replied proudly "I'm the Doctor!"

The Sarah on TV then asked: "Doctor who?"

The Doctor quickly produced his identification papers (psychic paper) and proudly showed it to the TV Sarah: "My impeccable CIA credentials."

TV Sarah: "These are definitely real CIA papers...but..."

The Doctor: "But what?"

TV Sarah: "It says you're the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Remember the Charles Dicken's novel, A Christmas Carol? I'm the

ghost of Christmas past." replied the Doctor on the TV.

Meanwhile, outside, a loud unnatural boom of thunder and lightning sounded outside Sarah's curtains.

"How can you hear me?" asked Sarah.

"I can't hear you. I'm reading a script you gave a future version of myself, who passed it along to me." Replied the Doctor on TV.

Meanwhile, the Sarah in the TV is infuriated: "What the hell are you doing here? I don't know you...wait a minute..."

The Doctor in the TV continued: "Actually Sarah...I just remembered myself...we've known each other for a very long time. Met way back in nineteen ninety two in San Diego...was hiding in a Dalek then. Never mind...just watch the TV...I taped everything and dumped it onto your mission logs."

Suddenly the Sarah on the TV and the Sarah watching exclaimed in unison:

" I remember!"


	2. Nerd, Part 1

Nerd:

Hi I'm Chuck...here's a few things you ought to know about me: five years ago my life was pretty pathetic. I was betrayed by Bryce Larkin, whom I thought was a friend, and subsequently got expelled from Stanford. But in the end it was all for my own good because he introduced me to his ex-girlfriend, Sarah Walker, who eventually became my wife. You see, Bryce sent me an email one day filled with secrets, and Sarah, who was his former CIA partner, came to retrieve them. After we met, and some frustrating will we won't we, we finally confessed our love for each other, got married, and went into the whole espionage business together. However one day, a rogue spy named Nicholas Quinn wiped all of Sarah's memories of me, and ruined our marriage. I managed to get her talking to me again, and at the end of the mission, I even convinced her to kiss me, as part of my best friend Morgan's theory about a single kiss restoring her memories. Although my wife's memories were slowly coming back, she still had a very hard time remembering our relationship, but I loved her regardless. So much so that on the morning of Christmas Eve, 2012, I decided to propose to her all over again, at the same beach where we kissed, and where she first brought me into the spy life.

I even remember calling my sister, the neurosurgeon, Ellie, the night before:

"Ellie…this is it. I'm going to lay it all on the line…I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me all over again."

Ellie: "Are you sure that's a good idea Chuck? She hasn't recovered that many memories yet."

Chuck: "I don't want to lose her Ellie. I love her."

Ellie: "I know Chuck. I love Sarah too…Good luck. Tell me how it goes."

Christmas Eve, 2012, morning, LA beach:

Strolling quietly along the beach are Sarah and I, surrounded by a sad, melancholy atmosphere.

"Chuck...I'm sorry...but I want to move on.", Sarah said bitterly.

"Sarah, please don't go! I love you! I can make this work!"

"Chuck, you've been trying for months."

"But don't you remember the kiss on the beach? It's just like the kisses we shared when we were married."

"Chuck...one kiss doesn't make a marriage...and I don't really remember our marriage."

"Just give it some time. You'll remember everything!"

"I remember enough. And from the mission logs, it seems our marriage was more one of convenience since I was assigned to you, I didn't have any other options."

"But Sarah...we love each other."

"Chuck, those five years I forgot you explained to me. I was assigned to you. I didn't even get a chance to see what was out there. I think now that I have a second chance, I want to see other people now. I think I want to find someone more like me. Someone less nerdy. I'm sorry."

With that came the second most painful moment of my life: my wife just walked away from me.

I was devastated. All I could do was stare down at the sand in depression, and try my best to fight back tears.

"Merry Christmas Sarah" I whispered to myself.

I then took a small box out of my jacket pocket and opened it, to see the second diamond engagement ring I had bought for her.

If only I had enough composure to check my surroundings, for I would have noticed that terrorist I would meet only several hours later spying on us at the beach.

The hijacked flight, Christmas Eve, 2012. Night time.

Alone, tense, insecure and unable to focus, I stood in the aisle, the only hope a group of terrified passengers had against two armed terrorists, both armed with M249 light machine guns.

On the airplane movie screen in front, a performance of Jeffster (featuring former nerd herders Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel) in concert.

The passengers all seemed terrified, except for one: a man wearing a brown wide brimmed fedora seated quietly at the front near one of the exit doors.

I looked at the terrorists in fear; I'm unarmed. Didn't even think of bringing my trusty tranq pistol, since I now had the Intersect back in me. The problem was, I couldn't focus enough to flash.

"How did you sneak those on board?", I exclaimed in fear and curiosity, a nervous stuttering obviously present in my voice.

"Afraid, pussy? No wonder why your wife left you!" teased the first terrorist.

"How did you know?"

"Maybe she needs a real man that can give her what she needs?" mocked the terrorist.

I stared down at the floor of the jet, just like when I was on the beach, without hope.

"Pathetic loser. Let's kill him first." sneered the first terrorist.

Suddenly two passengers rushed to my side:

It was a pretty Scottish woman dressed as the police kissogram and a English man dressed as a Roman centurion, each holding one of my arms to support me.

"Hold on! You got to take the three of us!" declared the defiant kissogram.

"What are you two doing?" Their choice of fashion really confused me.

"What does it look like? We're trying to save your life!"

"I don't want to live!"

"Now that's not a very positive attitude!"

" We need you alive to stop these terrorists from crashing our plane!" insisted the Roman centurion.

While the woman took a cell phone out of her pocket, I began slipping into an almost catatonic and depressed state, mumbling to himself: " I just want Sarah back."

Meanwhile, the woman has made a call and is chatting on the phone.

"You hear that Doctor? He just wants to be with his ex-wife, Sarah...You want me to give him the phone?"

She then passed her cell phone to me.

I looked at the cell phone screen:

On the screen was a strange looking man with a bow tie, wearing a Santa hat, smiling and waving at me.

Let me tell you about happier times first though. When I was eleven I met this most amazing friend. He was called the Doctor. And he was the man that introduced me to the woman of my dreams.

San Simeon, Hearst Castle, Christmas 1993

The Doctor had taken Ellie and I to Hearst Castle and told us to wait inside while he ran some errands. I wanted to explore but my elder sister was adamant we not move nor touch anything while the Doctor was away.

The Doctor, Sarah and her father pulled up in Bessie alongside Hearst Castle ( ) on the top of the hill. The Doctor grabbed their bags and they ran up the steps together to the front door.

The Doctor placed their bags down on the steps and grabbed the

door to open it, causing it to fall on top of him. He then picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry! Just a screw loose! This door is still, generally speaking, operational."

They all came inside.

Waiting within are Ellie (15 years old) and I(12 years old).

Then I saw her. She was tall, blonde and very pretty, with a bright aura about her.

"Chuck! Ellie! Hi!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi." reply Ellie and I.

"Umm...Who are you?" I honestly wasn't sure who it was, but she sure was pretty.

"It's Sarah! Don't you remember?" responded an irritated Ellie.

"Sorry." That was embarrassing.

"It's ok." Sarah just smiles.

Sarah and I smiled shyly at each other.

"Charles, Eleanor, Sarah...pay attention to each other's names.

It will become important in the future." said the Doctor as he grabbed our bags and lead us into the living room.

We walked into the living room and stared in awe at what was in front of us:

A giant fresh Christmas tree, decorated with magnificent ornaments and surrounded by an automated Christmas train set, with even a miniature model Millenium Falcon orbiting near the top. It was the ultimate Christmas tree. The kind every family dreams of having. And it was ours.

We were speechless.

The Doctor smiled knowingly, whispering: "I know", softly yet audibly.

The Doctor gave us a brief tour and showed us to our rooms.

The Doctor took us to our bedroom and we were pleasantly surprised.

It literally resembled a toy store.

Sarah and I looked on with delight.

In the center of the room was a large replica of the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon.

I smiled gratefully. I loved the Millenium Falcon ever since my dad showed me Star Wars. I even had a silly childhood wish that I would one day pilot it.

The Doctor smiled at us: "I know."

A frustrated Ellie asked sarcastically: "You know where we're gonna sleep?"

The Doctor rushed to the Millenium Falcon cockpit and opened

it.

Within were 2 sets of bunk beds.

"Ta da! Bunk beds!"

I just could not contain my excitement: "We get to sleep in the Millennium Falcon? Cool!"

Sarah and I smiled at each

other.

"Bunk beds are cool." whispered the Doctor, who was quite pleased with himself.

"What?! There's no way I'm sleeping there! I'm sleeping in my own room." Ellie screamed in frustration.

The Doctor next took us to a beautifully decorated antique spanish bedroom.

Now Ellie was all smiles.

The Doctor explained Ellie's accommodations in a very bland voice: "Typical early high end luxury

Californian room, styled with Spanish influences. This one is for Eleanor and it's, ummm...boring."

The Doctor walked away, mumbling under his breadth: "I'll never understand why anyone would give up the Millenium Falcon for that."

Later that night, Sarah and I were sleeping (or rather trying to) in our bunk beds in the Millenium Falcon cockpit. I had the top bunk. Just across from us in the next room was her father, sleeping soundly.

"You're lucky that your dad came with you here."

"Where's your dad, Chuck?"

Late that night Sarah and I decided to sneak off for our own little adventure. I was afraid of being caught by Ellie so we decided to leave decoys in our place: a teddy bear and a blonde Cabbage Patch doll.

Sarah and I crept along quietly outside in the gardens, pretending to be a pair of spies.

We heard some animal steps behind some bushes farther down.

"What do you think is in there?" I asked nervously.

"Let's find out."

We rushed over and found a large round gem. Sarah picked it up.

"Wow...this looks like it's worth some money." remarked Sarah.

My curiosity aroused, I reached for it.

"Can I see?"

Sarah quickly put her hands behind her and teasingly inquired: "Guess which hand?"

"Hmmm...that one!"

I pointed to Sarah's left hand. She opened her hand but no gem was inside.

"I had a fifty percent chance of being wrong.". Was I ever being defensive.

Sarah smiled: "You're such a nerd!"

I already knew that, but having a beautiful girl tell me that just made me feel embarrassed and insecure.

Then Sarah confessed softly: "I like you."

Her words were like music to my ears.

We both smiled and blushed at each other.

Sarah held out her other hand. It was also empty. Then I realized it; she conned me.

"Where did you hide it?"

Sarah giggled mischievously:

"Guess. I'll give you a hint: we're

playing the shell game."

Sarah had refused to give up the gem and instead tossed it into the bushes. Being a love struck child, I mindlessly ran into the gardens to find it.

"I'll find it.", I declared, eager to impress Sarah.

"Be careful."

I ran off, disappearing through a gate, not realizing Sarah had mischievously locked the gate behind me.

Meanwhile, I carefully searched the bushes and the grass for the gem, which I finally found broken into little pieces.

Getting down on all fours, I searched on the ground for a bit until I noticed a pair of large webbed feet several feet ahead of me.

Terrified, I ran back to the gate and tried to open it to escape.

The gate shook while Sarah frantically tried to pick it with a hair pin, all the while crying in fear.

Terrified, I pleaded frantically from behind the gate: "Hurry Sarah! I think it wants to eat me!"

"I'm trying! Help! Somebody please help!" Sarah cried at the top of her lungs.

From the dark bowels of the Hearst Castle garden, hidden behind the foreboding gate, I screamed: "Help me Sarah! It's getting close!"

Both Sarah and I cringed with fright on opposite sides of the gate as we heard heavy breathing and footsteps.

"Help! Somebody please help!" Sarah cried at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly the Doctor and Ellie rushed to the gate.

Sarah was sobbing hysterically: " Ellie I'm sorry!"

Ellie calmly reassured her: " It's OK Sarah. It's not your fault! Let's just work together to protect Chuck, OK?"

The Doctor attempted to sonic the lock. It didn't open!

" This is a deadlocked seal! That's impossible!" exclaimed the Doctor, surprisedly.

" Can you open it?" asked Sarah between tears.

"I need to know the combination."

"Who would know that?" asked Ellie.

Then I heard the Doctor run off against the protests of Ellie and Sarah.

I felt hopeless and terrified. But then, I heard that voice: the voice that belonged to the man who always brings me hope.

The Doctor had returned. And I knew I was saved.

The gate is quickly pulled open and Chuck is pulled in to safety.

The Doctor activated the emitter on his sonic screwdriver and waved it through the gate.

"There...that should do it.", said the Doctor as he started to breathe more easily.

After the ordeal, Sarah, Ellie and I just clung to each other, channelling our inner strength to collectively and quickly recover from the emotionally draining ordeal. Sarah's Dad just stood beside the Doctor, grateful for our safety.

"Two three two six two nine.", the Doctor mused aloud, then told Sarah directly: "Remember that code Sarah. One day you'll need it again."

The Doctor looked at a pair of webbed feet on the ground.

The feet belonged to a Hath

( wiki/Hath), who was suffocating as it had no breathing apparatus.

"What is that thing?" asked Ellie.

"A Hath...must have been choking which was why it chased your brother. It needs help. It's dying...it can't breathe air...it needs to be in the water."

" You mean this was all a misunderstanding?", I asked sadly.

" Yes. The poor thing looks like it was just hatched...it must be terrified.

"

"Can we save it?", Sarah asked with concern.

A monster, a horrible, aghast looking monster, yet Sarah wanted to save it. At that point I knew she had a heart of gold.

That same night, over a beach in San Simeon:

The TARDIS (which appeared as an old blue London UK Police Call Box wiki/Tardis) materialized above the ocean. The front doors opened and we watched the Doctor and Sarah's Dad cradling the Hath in their arms.

They tossed the Hath into the water.

From the TARDIS, we watched the Hath swim away.

"Will it be safe?" asked Ellie.

"Hopefully...", replied the Doctor with a hint of concern in his voice, "they are genetically compatible with dolphins so hopefully it will find a dolphin school to swim with."

" It must be so lonely...being the only alien in a school of dolphins." reflected Sarah, with a deep personal understanding of its predicament.

Sarah's Dad put his arm around his daughter, and at that point I realized how much he loved her, and how lucky she was to have her father around, and how everyone needs their father sometime.

Los Angeles, Christmas Day, 1993

The TARDIS re-materialized in the fountain outside Casa Bartowski in Echo Park.

The doors opened and The Doctor, Sarah, her father, Ellie and I stepped outside.

"So we'll see you next Christmas Eve?" I asked eagerly while subtlety glancing at Sarah, hoping she was as keen on spending more time together as I.

"The Doctor promised." Sarah answered hopefully.

" Don't worry Sarah...I always remember my promises. I've already

preprogrammed the TARDIS with the spatial time coordinates of every Christmas Eve following last night!"

Ellie turned towards the Doctor and offered her hand in friendship: "You're alright."

The Doctor shook it.

"Cool! I can't wait till next Christmas!" I exclaimed with hope and anticipation.

Sarah, Ellie and I hugged briefly, while the Doctor and Sarah's father watched with quiet joy.

"You've both been so nice to me. I'll miss you both!" remarked Sarah.

"We'll miss you too!" replied Ellie.

"Where's your father Ellie? I would like to say hi." Sarah's father asked politely.

"He left."

Despite the melancholy tone of the news, Ellie and I happily ran back into our flat.

Meanwhile, Sarah's father watched us with deep concern: "How could their own father leave them?"

Christmas Eve, 1994, Los Angeles, Casa Bartowski

Now 16 and 13 respectively, Ellie and I were busily decorating our Christmas tree, when suddenly we were interrupted by some knocking on the door to our flat.

Ellie opened the door. She always does, to make sure everything was safe, even though I was thirteen already.

It's the Doctor, and Sarah, who was now 12 years old.

"Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and Sarah chanted in unison.

"Doctor! Sarah! Merry Christmas!" replied Ellie gratefully.

"Merry Christmas! Missed you Sarah!" I spoke with sincerity. More sincerity and longing than I dared admit.

"Missed you too Chuck." Sarah replied coyly.

Sarah and I smiled at each

other, briefly lost in our own little world, and this was noticed by both the Doctor and Ellie.

" My have you grown Eleanor." remarked the Doctor with a hint of fatherly pride.

Ellie stood almost as tall as the Doctor now.

"Ready to fly the Millenium Falcon Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Cool!" My face just lit up.

"Why don't you ask Sarah what she wants to do?" Ellie inquired sternly.

Sarah just smiled at me.

"I do if Chuck wants to."

Christmas Eve, 1994, Outer space:

The TARDIS materialized in deep space.

Inside the TARDIS console room:

Within, the Doctor was busy working the controls, while explaining to us the rudimentaries of space time travel. I could not remember nor understand anything he said, because I was so excited to finally be in outer space. That and Sarah were the only things I could think about.

"I thought we were gonna pilot the Millenium Falcon?" I asked excitedly.

"Patience Charles. The design of the Millenium Falcon is rubbish. It defies the laws of astrophysics and faster than light travel. So I have to calibrate the TARDIS shields to compensate for the shape shift once the chameleon circuit adjusts the TARDIS exterior."

Perplexed, Sarah could only ask "What?"

I could only let the Doctor's explanation fly right past me.

"Young lady, watch and learn."

Suddenly the TARDIS interior started to change, twist and morph into the interior of the Millenium Falcon.

( wiki/Millenium_Falcon).

Terrified by the walls folding and warping into new shapes and colours, Sarah and I hugged each other in fright, while Ellie hugged both of us protectively. Not my worst moment, but I wished I was braver for Sarah.

Meanwhile, the Doctor just smiled and laughed with delight.

Unbeknownst to us, the exterior of the TARDIS was also stretching and morphing

from the plain London police call box into the Millenium Falcon.

Sarah and I sat in the Millenium Falcon cockpit, with Ellie behind us.

Meanwhile the Doctor worked the controls from the TARDIS console room, which was hidden inside.

"Wow! Where are we?" Sarah inquired, her eyes wide open in wonder at the sight of outer space before her.

"We're somewhere in the Kasterberous galaxy...far away from Earth."

"Why did you bring us here?" Ellie pondered out loud.

"It's my home...or used to be...but it was destroyed in a great war...so there's nothing here now

so we can go wherever you want."

"Yeah!". I was extremely excited by the prospect of exploring the unknown.

" Chuck, please be more sensitive." Ellie scolded.

The TARDIS/Millenium Falcon flew off.

Sarah, Ellie, the Doctor and I screamed in delight as stars and asteroids zipped by us while we soared through space.

Christmas Eve 1994, Casa Bartowski, by the Fountain at Night

The TARDIS klaxon is heard as it materialized beside the fountain outside my flat.

The Doctor, Ellie and I emerged from the TARDIS, followed by an excited little girl, Sarah.

"This has got to be the best Christmas ever!" declared Sarah.

" Yeah! I can't believe I got to fly in the Millenium Falcon!" I exclaimed in agreement.

"If you thought this Christmas Eve was good, wait till you see what I got planned for next year."

"Right now I have to study for the

SATs." Ellie replied while yawning in exhaustion.

Curious what Ellie was up to, the Doctor inquired: "SATs?"

" I want to take and pass them as soon as possible, so I can get into a good pre-med program in college."

"Pre-med? Why? And what's pre-med?" the Doctor inquires with more curiosity.

"Pre-med is the course curriculum

for people who want to become a doctor."

Ellie just smiled at the Doctor.

"Of course you do Eleanor. You are brilliant."

"Looking forward to seeing you next year, Sarah! Merry Christmas!" I called out hopefully.

Ellie, aware of the blossoming friendship between Sarah and I, spoke more calmly and invitingly: "Sarah...if you want to come up from San Diego to visit Chuck and I, you can just call me. I'm old enough to be Chuck's guardian so I can look out for you too."

Sarah immediately smiled at the premise of spending more time with us, but something suddenly changed her mind: "That would be hard cause my dad and I are always running around alot."

Ellie looked sincerely concerned for Sarah: "Running from your friends too?"

Sarah gracefully dodged the question: "Looking forward to seeing you next Christmas Ellie, Chuck. Merry Christmas."

I gave one final look back and saw the Doctor is smiling. I'll always remember this Christmas as one of my all time favourites.

Christmas Eve, 2012, on a passenger jet somewhere over the United States

Here I was, supposed to rescue the passengers on this jet, but I found myself paralyzed by despair over losing Sarah.

Above the roar of the plane's engines, Amy's cell phone rings unexpectedly, arousing her curiosity and attracting the attention of everyone on the plane, including her husband, Rory.

"Didn't you turn your phone off

before boarding?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor did something to my phone so it'll work across all space and time, so I never turn it off."

Amy Pond answers the phone: "Hello?"

Still catatonic without Sarah, I just stood there, motionless, frozen in time, yet mildly aware of the surrounding events.

Amy examined her cell phone but the screen had nothing but TV snow flowing across it: "Too much interference! I can't see a thing!"

Amy and Rory watched the snow dissipate and form into a clear picture of the lead hijacker, albeit a decade younger.

Shocked, Amy passed the revelation on to the Doctor by whispering into the phone: "...it's the same guy holding this plane hostage."

Amy and Rory watched me as I was still unable to compose myself.

They then looked over at the lead hijacker, identified as stalking the Doctor and Sarah since 1999, who was now approaching, while his associate watched on.

Amy whispered frantically into her phone: "You better hurry up Doctor...we're running out of time."

"Amy...look!" said Rory as he pointed out a window.

Amy looked outside.

The plane was flying through grey clouds with lightning flashes all around. Nothing about the outside environment looked natural. Alongside of the plane was a large crack of energy, expanding along the plane's flight path.

Watching from the corner of my eye, I felt fear and panic along with despair.

Amy quietly whispered: "Chuck...why is he doing this? What does he want?"

" I don't know." was all I could stammer.

I felt hopeless. Without Sarah, I couldn't go on, but these hostages needed me now. This was undoubtedly one of the worst moments of my life.

Suddenly Amy's phone rang and she answered it. After a brief conversation, Amy attempted to unsettle our opponent psychologically: "So...we figured you stole some alien particles from the CIA and are spreading them outside...creating this crack. But why?"

" Very perceptive.", the lead terrorist replied, obviously ignoring her.


	3. Surgeon, Part 1

Surgeon

Hi all! My name is Ellie Bartowski and I'm a practicing neurosurgeon with a MD PhD dual degree. I am Chuck's older sister and have been taking care of him since he was twelve years old. When we were younger our parents suddenly left and we were forced to survive on her own. We didn't know at the time, but our parents were spies and they did this to protect us from the Ring, a shadowy cabal of rogue CIA operatives.

As you can imagine, our childhoods were extremely lonely. Well, almost. Except for Christmas. Christmas became our favourite time of the year, when we could forget our troubles, and when I could drop all my responsibilities and be a little girl again.

How was this all possible? How could I forget about managing the family bank account?

It was all possible because of one man. But not just any man. He was the most awesome, wonderful man. He had this little blue box that was bigger on the inside and could go anywhere in time and space. He came every Christmas. He inspired me to become a neurosurgeon, and he introduced my little brother to his soulmate. He's called the Doctor, and this is the story of how he changed my life.

Christmas Eve, 1993, Hearst Castle, Garage

One of my earliest memories of the Doctor was when I turned fourteen. My dad had just left and Chuck and I were feeling so lonely when suddenly the Doctor appeared and off we went together to Hearst Castle in San Simeon. He even brought Sarah and her dad too.

That night I was having trouble sleeping because of all the giggling from Chuck and Sarah's room.

I got up and wandered up the steps of Hearst Castle when I heard a very strange and distinct sound from behind a closed door. Curious, I quietly opened the door to see the Doctor fiddling with some strange unearthly tools.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Fixing my time machine."

"There's no such thing as a time machine."

" Sure there is...let me show you..."

"Look...Chuck's my little brother. I'm responsible for him."

"That's an awful lot of responsibility for a young lady."

" I promised my dad I'd look after him."

"Oh yes...your father...Stephen...where is he? He's such a wonderful chap."

And that's how one of my best, lasting friendships began. The Doctor just got me, and then I just opened up completely to him.

"He left us a long time ago. Don't think he's coming back either. It's just Chuck and me now." I remarked bitterly. I mean, he just said he would make us pancakes, then disappeared without any explanation.

"I'm sorry. No one should be forced to grow up at such a young age." the Doctor reflected sadly.

"Well...it's ok. I'm very mature. And you better stay on your toes, because I'm going to look after Sarah too!" I warned teasingly.

"Good for you Eleanor. I'll tell you

what: I can't promise to be around every day, but I promise I'll visit you every Christmas Eve."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at the Doctor suspiciously: "Every Christmas Eve?"

"Trust me Eleanor...I'm the Doctor."

I turned and marched off, but looked over my shoulder suspiciously at the Doctor one last time.

Later at night, the giggling had died off so I figured my little brother and Sarah had fallen asleep. Or maybe they suffocated themselves in that crazy Millenium Falcon bunk bed the Doctor made for them. Starting to feel a little paranoid, I got up, put on a robe and went over to check on them.

I quietly crept into the children's bedroom to check on Chuck and Sarah. I stopped after a few steps, sensing something suspicious. It was quiet; much too quiet, even for a pair of sleeping children.

The Doctor walked in behind me.

"Eleanor, is everything alright?"

"I lost my brother and Sarah!" I remember feeling so distressed.

"Relax...I'm sure they're sleeping fine. See?"

The Doctor walked over, opened the Millenium Falcon cockpit and gently rolled back the blanket of the top bunk, revealing a teddy bear.

The Doctor jumped back, shocked.

The Doctor then carefully checked the bottom bunk. Seeing a mop of blonde hair he smiled to himself, but then decided to err on the side of caution.

The Doctor carefully peeled back the blanket:

Sarah had disappeared. In her place, a Cabbage Patch doll.

"They're good. Operating like espionage professionals, the two of them."

I just rolled my eyes. For all his genius, the Doctor could be so thick sometimes.

Afterwards we had quite the scare in the gardens, but the Doctor saved us. But in more ways than one: you see, the Doctor kept his promise. He came every Christmas. Christmas than became a very special time for all of us, but especially for my little brother Chuck and most especially for my adopted little sister Sarah.

Christmas Eve 1995, Casa Bartowski

In Christmas ninety-five, he came with Sarah, and both had these silly looking fezzes on.

I still remember the shocking answer Sarah gave me when I inquired about their fashion choice: "Fezzes are cool!"

Los Angeles, Christmas Eve, 1996.

In Christmas ninety six, the Doctor and Sarah came while both wearing bow ties. I noticed Sarah was going through an awkward stage with her braces and frizzy hair, so I made a mental note to be very protective of her. However, my little brother wasn't discouraged one bit. He seemed even more infatuated with Sarah than ever, as if he was looking at the face of an angel. And I noticed that Sarah was blushing a lot from my little brother's attentiveness.

Los Angeles, Christmas Eve, 1997.

In Christmas 1997, The Doctor, and Sarah (now 15) both wearing long striped scarves, while Sarah, still with frizzy hair and braces, smiling, greeted us with open arms: "Merry Christmas!"

It was then I started to notice that my little brother and Sarah were beginning to notice their chemistry. I also noticed how proud Chuck was as he realized he was taller than both the Doctor and I now.

Christmas Eve, 1999, Los Angeles

Christmas Eve 1999 was a very memorable one. I was 21 years old then and my little brother was 18 when we answered the door.

Standing before us was the Doctor and 17 year old Sarah, still sporting frizzy hair and braces, but now as tall as me.

As with every Christmas Eve since we could remember, she and the Doctor said "Merry Christmas!" together, but her voice was tainted with sadness, whereas the Doctor was his usual eccentric and happy self.

Although it wasn't obvious from her smile, I noticed from Sarah's demeanour that deep inside she was very lonely.

Chuck, sensing Sarah's emotional state, quietly asked: "Hey Sarah, what's the matter? You look so unhappy this year?"

I decided to try to cheer her up: "Come on Sarah! We're about to embark on another Christmas adventure with the Doctor."

"My dad's gone.

Chuck and I, having lost our own father years ago, immediately emphasized with her: " I'm sorry."

" It's OK. It's just that it's so lonely at my place now...well...it's not really a home even...just a place I'm staying at."

The Doctor attempted to comfort her: "Cheer up Sarah...I have an idea."

And that was that. Christmas ninety nine became my most memorable adventure ever: the journey into that hidden and secret world that Sarah lived in.

The TARDIS materialied on the driveway of Sarah's home in San Diego. I'm proud to write that was on only my second attempt at piloting the TARDIS.

Chuck, Sarah, the Doctor and I departed from the TARDIS. I still remember trembling a little as I took those first few steps onto Sarah's driveway.

Chuck compassionately took Sarah in his arms: "Don't worry Sarah. We'll help you decorate your place for Christmas. The Doctor will help, right?"

"Right you are Charles. Right you are."

Sarah smiled through her braces at Chuck.

For all his nerdiness, my brother could be quite the sensitive romantic when needed. I guess I didn't do such a bad job of raising him. I just wished I could do a better job with Sarah.

A car pulled up alongside the curb and I already was feeling uncomfortable. It was a convertible being driven by someone whom I later learned was named Dick, whose entrance brought a noticeable disgusted reaction from Sarah. I felt my fists clench but took a breath and relaxed.

"Hey Jenny!", Dick called out to Sarah, "It must be getting lonely with your dad locked up! Let me know if you need a man around the house."

Dick laughed cruelly as he drove away.

"Did he confuse you with your neighbour Jenny?" Chuck asked, confused.

I was pretty sure Dick was after her, so I suddenly knew why Sarah was always so private. She was living here under a different identity.

Sarah avoided Chuck's eyes and did her best to lie convincingly: " I don't know him."

Sensing Sarah's discomfort, I quickly interjected: "Forget about it. Let's go help Sarah set up her house for Christmas."

But I could only think of two reasons why Sarah would use a fake identity: either she was living under the witness protection program or she and her father were con artists. I ruled out generic criminal because most don't live a fake identity; they just impersonate when necessary.

Inside Sarah's home, Chuck, Sarah and I were busy putting the final touchings on a Christmas tree in the family room. It was one of the most spartan family rooms I'd ever seen; very few family photos. It seemed as if Sarah was trying to hide her life from everyone.

The Doctor nonchalantly glanced out the window and noticed a tall, burly man discreetly observing the house with interest.

The Doctor inconspicuously took a picture with a strange device I've never seen before (there were no camera phones in ninety nine and most mobiles were much bigger) and made a call...

After listening on the phone for a bit, the Doctor, leaning against a window frame, relaxed, continued his cross time phone conversation with Amy: " Hello Amy! I'm going to send you a pic now that I want you to examine."

The Doctor pressed some buttons on the cell phone.

Then he waited.

"Hang on...I'm going to try to boost the signal.", the Doctor said as he used his sonic screwdriver on his camera phone.

After patiently listening for a bit longer, the Doctor's eyes lighted up with interest.

"Interesting...the plot thickens...broken hearts, a hijacking, ripples across time, a decade spanning espionage conspiracy...all happening on Christmas Eve...now this is my kind of holiday." the Doctor mused.

The Doctor laid his cell phone away then turned around to admire the Christmas Tree prepared by Sarah, Chuck and I.

I just smiled: "I know." I felt like I just matched the Doctor's first Christmas extravaganza at Hearst Castle so many years ago.

Christmas Eve, 1999, Outside Sarah's house.

Later in the evening, we began slowly filing outside towards the TARDIS. As the Doctor and I disappeared into the TARDIS. Chuck lingered alongside Sarah for a while, and used the opportunity to give Sarah a long hug, allowing her to rest her head on his chest for a bit.

Chuck whispered softly into Sarah's hair: "See you next year. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Chuck. I'll miss you too.", Sarah responded softly without even moving.

"You sure you're alright? Anything you want to talk about?"

" No...I'm fine. Thanks."

Chuck unwillingly relented and left Sarah for the TARDIS, quietly slipping past the Doctor whom had just exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked next to Sarah as she watched Chuck disappear into the TARDIS.

"That rude chap earlier...he was

talking about you, wasn't he?", the Doctor asked softly, concerned for Sarah, eager to build a connection with her, hoping she would finally open up with him. In fact, I was also hoping to build a better connection with Sarah too, especially noticing the effect she had on my little brother.

Sarah remained silent, unable to let the Doctor in.

"Don't let him get you down. You're amazing, Sarah Walker."

"Thank you."

"Your father did something wrong,

didn't he?"

"It's nothing. Forget about it."

"I left a special present for you inside...in case you ever feel lonely.

"

Sarah smiled sadly: "Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

The Doctor entered the TARDIS...he turned around one last time, winked, and then closed the door.

The TARDIS klaxon sounded as it dematerialized.

Christmas Eve, 2001, The Farm (CIA training facility)

This Christmas the Doctor told us we would have to meet Sarah at her office since she was working Christmas Eve. I remember being so awed when we first stepped foot on Sarah's place of work: the CIA training facility. I was feeling very out of place until I saw a familiar face; at first I didn't recognize her because she changed her hairstyle and lost her braces, but as she approached, I recognized her by her special aura.

Sarah, now 19, and amazingly beautiful, was casually strolling alongside a fellow agent trainee, a handsome young man with sparkling blue eyes. They were both clearly attracted to each other, and deep down I felt jealous for my little brother Chuck.

Sarah, whom seemed a little insulted (I couldn't hear their conversation from where I stood), motioned to the front lobby, where the Doctor, standing with his arms around Chuck, now 20, and I (now 23). We were both wearing Santa hats and smiling.

Sarah broke away from him (Bryce Larkin) and ran over to us.

The Doctor, Chuck and I welcomed Sarah with open arms: "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Sarah responded happily.

" Who's he?" Chuck asked, motioning slightly towards Bryce. Well, I guess my brother was the jealous type too.

"Nobody."

I thought for a moment: "He kind of reminds me of Bryce Larkin..."

"Let's all go." Sarah responded quickly to avoid answering the question.

We walked out of the visitor's lobby.

Within the TARDIS:

The Doctor worked the TARDIS controls as Chuck, Sarah and I watched on.

He then looked up from the controls: " Where should we go this time?"

Sarah asked gently: "Doctor...remember when we were all

very young...just eleven, twelve...and you took us all to Hearst Castle?"

"Of course! That was a few days ago."

Sarah was perplexed: "It was eight years ago."

This often fooled me too, but I had been keeping careful notes ever since the first Christmas, when the Doctor all took us to Hearst Castle.

"I'm a time traveller, remember?" replied the Doctor.

"How can you remember that?" asked Chuck. I guessed my little brother was embarrassed as he always imagined he would be much braver in front of Sarah than he was that night.

" She remembers you being scared to death by that Hath!" I teased.

My little brother looked intimidated and humiliated.

"For your information your little brother was very brave. He went into those dark bushes for me." Sarah added encouragingly.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other and blushed, which the Doctor and I subtlety took notice of.

"I'd like to see how our Hath friend is doing today." Sarah asked coyly.

"Fine...off to the Pacific ocean then." replied the Doctor, who started working the TARDIS console.

The TARDIS heart started pumping and I heard the klaxon sound. I'll never forget that sound…it will always be one of the best sounds I'll always remember.

Daytime, Christmas Eve, 2001, somewhere off the coast of San Simeon:

So the Doctor took us to a place over the Pacific Ocean, and using his sonic screwdriver, managed to get in contact with the Hath from Hearst Castle Christmas Eve 1993. We learnt the Hath had befriended a school of dolphins, so we decided to all go swimming together. In fact, the dolphins were so kind they even allowed the Doctor, Chuck, Sarah and I to ride on their backs.

Over the sound of the waves flowing by, Chuck and Sarah were carrying on a conversation which I somehow managed to overhear:

"So...who was that guy that was so friendly with you at the CIA place?

"

Sarah swallowed nervously: "He...he's...a fellow recruit...Bryce Larkin."

Chuck looked distraught: "Great...Bryce always gets the great girls."

Sarah seemed to have caught the compliment first, then suddenly realized my little brother was sulking: "Chuck...why are you so sad?"

"It's just that...my dreams have been crushed."

"What dreams?"

" To start my own software company...to be a millionaire before thirty...to..."

" Don't give up on your dreams, Chuck. You're smart...you can do it."

" It'll be impossible now thanks to your boyfriend Bryce."

"Chuck...Bryce is not my boyfriend...he told me what happened at Stanford and I wouldn't

be friends with anyone, let alone even consider dating, someone that did something like that to you."

Chuck looked at Sarah hopefully and smiled, as she reached across the ocean from her dolphin to take Chuck's hand. At that precise moment, Chuck and Sarah became lost in their own world, oblivious to the sound of waves crashing about them. I`ll always remember this moment as one of the sweetest things I`ve witnessed my entire life. I felt so happy for my little brother then.

"You're my friend Chuck."

Chuck and Sarah continued holding hands while riding the dolphins across the waves.

The Doctor finally noticed and motioned to me. I just smiled at him.

The four of us rode our dolphins over the waves into the sunset.

Christmas Eve, 2002, Los Angeles, Chuck and Ellie's flat.

Chuck (now 21) and I (now 24) rushed to answer some banging on our door. Upon opening the door we saw:

The Doctor and Sarah (now 20) standing outside dressed in Mickey Mouse hats, smiling. As usual, they greeted us Bartowski siblings warmly:

"Merry Christmas!"

"Long time no see! How have you been?", Sarah asked.

"Good.", replied Chuck, who then added nervously, "Missed you Sarah." What can I say? My little brother was infatuated with her.

"You say that every year." Sarah responded coyly.

Chuck nervously stammered out his reply: "Cause I miss you every day between each Christmas Eve."

Sarah smiled.

Today was a special Christmas Eve. Today I was going to introduce my serious boyfriend Devon Woodcomb to my Christmas friends, Sarah, and of course, the Doctor. You see, Devon didn't believe any of my stories about the Doctor, but stood by me anyway. Any guy that can put up with a girl that claims to have a time travelling friend that visits every Christmas Eve is a keeper. So I excitedly brought a handsome, blonde, athletic man to the foreground: " By the way, I want you all to meet someone...this is my boyfriend...Devon..."

"You're the Doctor, right? It's awesome to finally meet you." Devon asked enthusiastically as he shook hands with the Doctor. I'm sure Devon couldn't believe his eyes but he was so calm and mature about it.

"So...where are we all going this year?" asked Devon.

Christmas Eve, 2002, Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World

The Doctor, Chuck, Sarah, Devon and I were enjoying ourselves strolling around the Magic Kingdom. As a little girl, I had always dreamed of coming here with my parents. Of course that never happened, and the memory still hurt, but the Doctor just made it all better.

Meanwhile Chuck, who was whispering about my current paramour with Sarah, who was listening keenly, were in their own world.

"We call him Captain Awesome." Chuck whispered excitedly.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"Because everything he does...hang gliding, rock climbing, jumping out of planes, flossing...is just plain awesome."

We eventually made our way to Space Mountain, and had fun screaming while riding the roller coaster. I remember having so much fun just holding onto Devon, thrilled that now he was part of my adventures with the Doctor. I also noticed my little brother was getting a little scared (he can be so timid at times) and just grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Sarah's hands. At first I was worried that Sarah would become annoyed at my little brother's cowardice (after all, Space Mountain was a kid's roller coaster), but instead, she just intertwined her fingers with his, and gave him a warm, comforting smile that made me feel so warm inside.

Afterwards, we enjoyed a relaxing stroll outside Cinderella Castle, where Sarah and Chuck found themselves comfortably walking together arm in arm. Devon and I were holding hands, while the Doctor was just acting silly. He had even managed to convince us to wear matching Santa hats with Mickey Mouse ears. For all his brilliance, the Doctor had absolutely the worst taste in fashion.

Sarah suddenly looked very lonely.

"Sarah...are you OK?", Chuck asked, very concerned.

"Well...it's just that..."

"What?"

"My dad isn't here. I always dreamed my dad would be with me here."

I knew how that felt, and I'm sure my little brother did too.

"We can call him."

" It's not that easy Chuck."

"Why? The Doctor can help..."

"Not this time."

Sarah paused but then decided to reveal an intimate detail to Chuck: "My dad has been arrested."

At that point I really felt for Sarah. She was the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met…how could she deserve to have her father taken away from her? It just wasn't fair.

"Why?"

" The CIA told me we were involved with dangerous spies..."

"How?"

"We used to be con artists." Sarah admitted rather shamefully. Well, she conned me so she must have been a rather good one.

"Sarah...don't feel bad. The sins of your father are not yours...you were young and under his influence...now look at yourself. You're in the CIA now...you're one of the good guys."

Sarah smiled. My brother can be very articulate at times.

"At least you got a real job...I'm working the Buy More.", Chuck confessed very dejectedly.

I was about to interject my own comments, but Devon clutched my arm and motioned to me to not say anything. I guess it would have just soured the moment because ever since Chuck got expelled from Stanford and moved back, I have been bothering him to move on from the Buy More.

" It's still a job...and it's only temporary...you're meant for greater things anyway."

Sarah smiled encouragingly at Chuck.

" Thanks Chuck."

"For what?"

"For...accepting me."

Christmas Eve 2003, CIA Headquarters, Langley

I could hear the click of Sarah's heels, walking along the hallways, which were decorated with Christmas trim. I found it rather interesting to see how the CIA dressed for Christmas.

She turned a corner and stumbled right into the Doctor, Chuck, Devon and I, all wearing Santa hats, who greeted her warmly with "Merry Christmas!"

Sarah smiled shyly at Chuck, who returned the smile: "How did you all get here?"

"With this." the Doctor said, waving his psychic paper proudly in front of Sarah. I remember being so mad when the Doctor first showed it to me; it fooled me until after he explained how it worked.

"That's a blank piece of paper!"

"Of course it's blank...it's psychic and shows what I want you to see. Since you know how it works, you aren't fooled by it."

The Doctor is stunned for a moment, then reflected: "I've never explained this to you before."

Sarah shook her head proudly. I could not help but feel envious.

"You are special, aren't you, Sarah Walker?"

"Why did you sneak in? I was going to meet you outside."

"We want to check something out."

We asked Sarah to take us into a room filled with experimental spy gadgets.

"Why are we here?" Sarah asked, more curious to our purpose then the classified devices surrounding her.

"That man spying on your house...", the Doctor replied while looking throughout the lab, "he

wasn't watching for you...he was watching for me."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. I mean, the Doctor has a spaceship that can go anywhere in time and space; how could anyone follow him, let alone even know he existed?

"A hunch...nothing more..."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Funny...there is non-terrestrial technology in this room." mused the Doctor.

The Doctor followed his beeping sonic screwdriver until the beeps became one long siren. Sarah, Chuck, Devon and I followed him until he stopped.

We all looked down at a table in the center of the CIA lab, which held the Dalek eyestalk and other bits and pieces of the crashed Dalek from Christmas Eve 1992 San Diego.

"Wait!", Chuck exclaimed, "I remember this! These were the things my dad had in his lab! Back at our old house sis!"

"Yeah...I remember now...he told us it was wild...and exciting..." I said, reminiscing about the times my dad was still around.

" I told you not to touch that thing I arrived in for a reason!" the Doctor stated disappointedly.

"Something tells me this is not

awesome.", Devon observed frankly. For someone with an awesome academic record, my boyfriend had a bad habit of constantly using the word awesome.

"What was your father doing with this?", the Doctor asked, looking towards Chuck and I.

"Some type of memory research." I replied, feeling somewhat guilty.

The Doctor went to a PC and used his sonic screwdriver on it, then held his psychic paper in front of the retina scanner, allowing us access to the CIA's files. He then started waving his sonic screwdriver at the PC again.

"Interesting...", the Doctor mused, "it seems we've been on the CIA's radar for a while."

"What do you mean?", Sarah asked.

"Well, we all have codenames, except for me of course. I'm Doctor."

"His is Nerd" the Doctor said while motioning to Chuck.

"You're Surgeon.". The Doctor pointed at me.

"And you Sarah Walker", the Doctor said proudly, "you are the Spy". Honestly I felt embarrassed by all this, but it was very odd that the CIA was so interested in us as to assign each of us a code name.

"Doctor Nerd Surgeon Spy. Awesome! Like right out of a spy novel!" remarked Devon.

"Well Eleanor, Charles, it appears your father was a CIA scientist, codenamed Orion, and was working with that man who's been spying on me." reported the Doctor.

"My dad knew the spy tailing you?" I asked, bewildered as this revelation took me by surprise.

"According to the CIA, that man worked with your father on some memory project called the Intersect..."

"

"The Intersect? Your father was involved with the Intersect project?" asked Sarah, shocked by the revelation.

" What's the Intersect?" asks Chuck.

"After nine eleven, all the different intelligence agencies decided to put all their resources into a database in order to see if patterns could be found." explained Sarah.

"But my father told us he was doing research on human memory and how to speed up the learning process." I stammered, still off balance from these surprising revelations.

"That was to be the second phase of the Intersect...to directly implant the intel as memories into field agents." Sarah explained. That revelation shook me to the core; I thought my dad was a hardcore computer engineer, which was why I chose medicine instead. But I decided to specialize in neurology, dealing with involuntary memory, which my dad was trying to program with his Intersect.

"Sarah...can you find out more on our mystery man without attracting attention?", asked the Doctor. Now we have to spy on the spies and smoke out a double agent; this was becoming a full blown espionage thriller.

"Sure...but what's the rush? I thought we were going to do something? It's Christmas Eve...and

it's been a whole year since I last saw Chuck," Sarah paused, then realizing her freudian slip, quickly added "Ellie and Devon."

The Doctor smiled. So did I.

"The point is, we all have so much fun together, let's not get bogged down with this."

Everyone smiled. I was thrilled that quiet and hardworking Sarah felt so safe with us she was finally opening up.

Suddenly a scary looking man in his thirties entered the room. He was armed with a gun fitted with a silencer.

"You're all pretty good...too bad I overheard you all talking." he remarked.

"So...why you've been following Sarah?", the Doctor asked, hoping to trigger the arrogant nature of their enemy to reveal his plans.

"I haven't. I've been trying to hunt you down." the gunman responded, unwittingly falling into the Doctor's trap.

"Me? What for?"

"You expect me to talk?"

Sarah protectively positioned herself between the terrorist and Chuck, Devon and I. A very brave and noble gesture I thought but rather useless against someone armed with a pistol. I didn't know much about guns but imagined he could shoot right through Sarah. Nonetheless I still appreciated Sarah as I saw this as a big step towards her joining the Bartowski family.

"This room has closed circuit cameras.", Sarah pointed out, hoping to discourage any violence.

"Which show you accessing data above your clearance level.", the terrorist replied confidently.

"If I may interject, I'm the one who breached CIA protocol...", the Doctor interrupted.

"So I'm going to arrest you and both the Bartowskis."

Sarah protectively pushed Chuck and I into the background. I noticed Devon was clinging to me; I think this must be the first time I've actually seen him scared.

"I'm going to kill the Doctor for sure. And as for him..."

The terrorist motioned icily towards Devon, "I think I'll just shoot him for sport."

"Why?", asked Sarah, " They have nothing to do with this!"

"Just a second." the Doctor attempted to interrupt yet again.

"Their father was one of the chief architects of the Intersect." explained the terrorist.

"A millisecond? A nanosecond even?"

In a futile gesture, Sarah assumed a more threatening posture: "Don't you dare touch them!"

"A tick?"

"The CIA's not gonna hold me responsible since you're already sharing secrets with the Doctor." the terrorist smiled slyly.

"A tiny little tick?! I just want to state the obvious."

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver against the Dalek parts on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked nervously.

"See these bits?", the Doctor explained proudly, "They contain a high concentration of huon particles which have a natural affinity to each other. I'm polarizing them to match the polarities of the huon matter in my ship. So my ship...comes here."

Suddenly a whirlwind of sparkling energy engulfed us. Then the next thing I knew we were all standing safely inside the TARDIS.

Within the TARDIS, Doctor looked up at the console room ceiling and smiled.

The rest of us were in shock over what just happened. Devon was the first to recover.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Devon. Come to think of it, what just happened was pretty awesome.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS console and started working the controls.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Sarah inquired.

"This is a time machine. I'm going to travel back in time to the point where we entered the lab, but take us outside in front of the main lobby."

"Why?" asked Chuck. I thought my brother would have guessed that us appearing on 2 different security cameras would provide a good alibi, especially since we couldn't deny being on CIA property.

Sarah quickly deduced the Doctor's plan: "When the guards see us on the security cameras outside, it will give us an alibi for not being in the lab." I always thought she and Chuck completed each other: the perfect team, the perfect couple.

"And we have security camera footage of the CIA mole accessing restricted files. Awesome!" Devon realized with excitement.

"Exactly. Sarah's safe. You're safe. We're all safe." concluded the Doctor.

"Where are we going after we arrest him?" asked Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked a still bewildered Chuck.

"It's Christmas Eve Chuck. We always go out on Christmas Eve!" Sarah stated, insecure as to whether Chuck was enjoying her companionship or not.

Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other.

After yet another Christmas Eve outing, we all were relaxing, hanging out in front of Sarah's condo near CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia.

"I think that was the first Christmas Eve I spent on another planet." Chuck remarked.

"And it even had fish that swam in the air! Is that awesome or what?" Devon said excitedly.

"And Kasran was such a nice old man." noted Sarah.

"Well...Sarah...I guess it's time for you to go home now." the Doctor said sadly.

"It's not really my home. I'm rarely there. Usually away on missions...like my entire life."

"You're always welcome to make a home nearby us." I interjected. I felt bad for her, and deep down, I wanted her and my brother together.

Sarah's eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked pretty happy to me.

"Seriously Sarah. You could stay with us.", I said while smiling warmly at Sarah.

"You know...all my life I've never stayed in one place long enough to make any lasting friendships. The only friends I see regularly are all of you."

Sounded a lot like the Doctor, I thought.

"To friendship...and many awesome

Christmases to come." Devon proposed the informal toast and farewell.

Then the Doctor approached Sarah: "Sarah, I need a favour from you. Would you please do some undercover work in the CIA and find out why we are on the CIA's radar, and who that agent with the gun was?"

Sarah: "Of course. I'll get on it. A little side mission."

As we waved goodbye and entered the TARDIS, I looked over my shoulder and noticed Sarah watching us.

And with that we departed into the TARDIS.


	4. Spy, Part 1

Spy

Hi I'm Sarah and I think you've read enough of how my Nerd and Surgeon viewed my life, so I wanted to interject now and tell the rest of the story from my point of view.

Like I said, before I met the Doctor, my life was a sorry one, running from one con to another. I hated Christmas…my father always made me help him with his Salvation Army con then…

For some reasons the Intersect suppressed my memories of the Doctor, probably because he was in several areas of it, but when the Doctor visited me once more that fateful Christmas Eve 2012, and started showing me all the things we did together in those past Christmases, I could feel all my memories flooding back into my head.

Now I started to remember everything. The Doctor visited me every Christmas, brought my true love Chuck, my adopted elder sister Ellie, lots of presents that would make even royalty jealous, and took us all on adventures across space and time. The Doctor made me fall in love with Christmas all over again.

I still remember the first Christmas adventure he brought me on:

San Diego, Christmas Eve, 1993

I was only 12 years old and my father and I were strolling on the sidewalk when we heard a horn beeping us.

We turned and looked, astonished by the sight in front of our eyes.

The Doctor had pulled up beside us in his antique roadster, Bessie, a canary yellow SIVA Edwardian.

"Sarah Walker and her daddy! Good morning!", called the Doctor from his antique Edwardian roadster. At that point, antique roadsters became my dream car.

"It's him Dad! It's the Doctor!" I exclaimed.

"That's right! It's me, the Doctor!"

" Or just get out of my face?" I teased. Something about the Doctor made me feel so relaxed, so open, so much at ease.

"Do you ever have a good memory! I bet there isn't anything you can forget."

The Doctor motioned to us to hop in Bessie:

"Come along now! Charles and Eleanor are waiting for us."

" Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

Back in my hotel room in the present (Christmas Eve 2012) I focused intensely on my flat screen, smiling with tears in my eyes as I watched some of my fondest childhood memories replay on my flat screen, courtesy of the Doctor. The best part of it all was that the Doctor changed Christmas for me. At first Christmas was always so depressing with my dad's annual Christmas Salvation Army con; now it was my most anticipated day of the year.

I couldn't believe the Doctor had recorded everything we did together. But he did, and I'll quickly skim over the highlights:

In the sanctuary of my hotel room, I stared at my TV in horror; panicking and on the edge of her seat as I remembered encountering the Hath on Christmas Eve 1993.

In desperation, I screamed at my TV: " Run Chuck! Get out of there!"

On TV my childhood self frantically pulled at the lock.

Back in the present I sat on the edge of my bed, totally immersed in my memory of the imminent danger replaying before my eyes on my television. "Wait!", I exclaimed. "I remember! Two three two six two nine!"

Meanwhile, on the TV, the Doctor within the video yelled: " Hang on! Got an idea!"

The Doctor ran off, quickly disappearing from the television screen. I remembered feeling so hurt and betrayed, as if he abandoned me like my father did when he was imprisoned for all the cons we pulled together.

I frantically repeated the numbers to myself, in an almost futile attempt to communicate with my childhood self in the video: "Two three two six two nine! Two three two six two nine!"

Meanwhile, outside of my hotel room, I thought I heard a familiar, wonderful sound: the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing.

Next I thought I heard the sonic screwdriver on the door.

Meanwhile, transfixed on the video in front of me, I kept desperately repeating the numbers, hoping beyond hope my younger self in the television picture would hear me: "Two three two six..."

The door to my hotel room suddenly opened. I was so caught up in my childhood memories I forgot to draw my pistol...I'm supposed to be a spy remember?

I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise The Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"The code...one more time please?", inquired the Doctor, "Was it two three or two four?"

"Two three two six two nine?" I was puzzled why he was asking me now.

"Thank you."

The Doctor rushed out and closed the door behind him, while I observed in complete shock.

I then heard the TARDIS dematerialize.

For a moment I just stared at the door in complete shock for a moment, then turned back to the TV.

Back on the television, the Doctor ran back onto the screen and while Young Ellie and my childhood self frantically pulled at the gate, the Doctor entered the code into the lock.

At that moment I breathed a large sigh of relief. I'll always remember that Christmas Eve as one of the scariest in my life.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten that. Looked like Nicholas Quinn and the Intersect did more damage to my memories than the CIA told me. Then I remembered that secret hiding place I made. I went over to my desk and opened the drawer. I removed it from the desk and exposed the secret safe hidden behind it, but I couldn't remember the combination. After some thought, I realized what it was: Two three two six two nine.

Inside was my private photo album. The one I didn't show anyone. Not my dad, my mom, Bryce...but did I show it to Chuck? I couldn't remember.

I opened it.

The album contained my childhood photos.

I flipped over a few pages and saw pictures of myself, my father, Chuck, Ellie and the Doctor together at Hearst Castle.

I smiled softly as tears of joy started to swell up in my eyes as I recalled these sweet childhood memories created by the Doctor.

Christmas Eve 1994, San Diego, my old house

First I remembered the evening of Christmas Eve 1994 when the Doctor returned us home from Hearst Castle.

The Doctor, my father and I returned to our house.

I happily skipped ahead to the front door, while my dad talked to the Doctor:

"I've never seen Sarah so happy...so not alone before."

" I'm glad I've been of help."

"You have Doc. We've had to move around alot...so Sarah's always having trouble making friends...she's always very lonely...but this Christmas Eve she was very happy. She really likes Chuck and Ellie, and they really like her too. I'm glad."

"Try to put some roots down."

" In my line of work it's hard."

"I see. Till next Christmas?"

"Till next Christmas."

As a little girl, I remember that conversation as being the happiest I've ever overheard. That I'd get to see Ellie every Christmas. And Chuck every Christmas. But most of all, I would get to see the Doctor every Christmas.

San Diego, Christmas Eve, 1998.

My memory rapidly returning, the hazy cloud of confusion in my head was reshaping into my memories of Christmas Eve 1998:

It's the afternoon; minute amounts of sand floated in the wind across the grounds of an abandoned warehouse. Running across this empty and desolate area towards civilization was 16 year old me, determined to escape my pursuer, a large, burly thug.

"Get back here, Grifter! You're gonna pay for conning my boss!" the thug angrily screamed.

I glanced over my shoulder, eager to accept the challenge, confident my street fighting skills would prevail, yet realizing that assaulting someone would only draw unwanted police attention. In this moment of internal conflict, I forgot to take note of the obstacles along my escape route.

I tripped on the curb and collapsed onto the road in front of an incoming truck.

Looking up, I heard the screech of the tires as the truck slammed on the brakes, but too injured to move in time, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate with dignity.

I didn't even hear the sound of the TARDIS materializing around me.

I could only imagine the Thug standing and watching in shock.

Opening my eyes, I realized I was within the safe confines of the TARDIS console room. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, I smiled as I recognized the pair of explorer boots before me. Looking up I saw:

The Doctor, smiling, greeted me with a joyous: "Merry Christmas!"

Later, by an outdoor Rocky Road ice cream parlor, the Doctor and I stood side by side, enjoying matching ice cream cones.

"So, going to tell me what you were running from?" the Doctor asked inquisitively.

I wanted to tell him, but deep down, I feared that admitting to being a con artist would turn the Doctor against me. The truth was: I was ashamed of myself, so I just held my head low and shook it exaggeratedly.

Suddenly my father appeared; the most important man in my life right now, and the man who taught me how to be a con artist, and a very good one at that.

"Dad!"

" Angel hair! Doc!"

"How did you know we'd be here?" asked the Doctor.

"I always know where to find my little girl." That's why my dad was my man. Even if I didn't tell him where I'd be, he always knew where to find me. At that precise moment, I knew that was the man I would need.

"Ok.", the Doctor said excitedly, " Ready for another Christmas adventure with the Bartowskis?"

I smiled wide, like a giddy schoolgirl, showing my braces.

Next my mind wandered off to Christmas Day 1999, one of my favourite Christmases:

Christmas Day, 1999, inside my house.

After the Doctor, Ellie, and Chuck left I entered my family room and saw several presents hidden under the tree: 2 small red boxes and a rather large blue (TARDIS blue) box.

I looked at the 2 small red boxes.

One was a gift from Ellie, the other from Chuck.

I then examined the large blue box; there was a simple card attached:

"Merry Christmas Sarah! Love, The Doctor."

I loved the gifts we gave each other; they were the highlight of my year. But deep down, I loved the Doctor's gifts the most. I excitedly unwrapped the box he gave me and inside was the best Christmas gift I ever received: K9, a boxy looking robotic dog, with a red visor for eyes and 2 tiny radar plates for ears, and an antenna for a tail.

K9 slid out and said "Good morning mistress. Merry Christmas. I come with compliments from the Doctor."

I just smiled. K9 was the best Christmas gift ever.

I smiled at the recovered memory and flipped a page in my photo album to see a picture of myself with the Doctor, Chuck and Ellie, all of us wearing Father Christmas hats, in the hallways of the Farm. That triggered some more memories to return:

Christmas Eve, 2001 – CIA Training Facility (The Farm)

"That was an amazing jump you did back there.", Bryce complimented admiringly.

"Thanks." I replied while blushing. Even though I didn't really know him well, Bryce was hot and I had developed quite the crush on him. After years of association with the less attractive crowd in high school due to my awkward Jenny Burton alter-ego, it felt great to have the attention of more attractive people.

"So...you wanna go out tonight?", asked Bryce, leaning closer to me. Although I was very flattered, I didn't know him as well as Chuck, so I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Umm...new trainees aren't encouraged to fraternize amongst each other."

"So you're interested in breaking the rules a little?" Bryce asked flirtatiously.

"It's Christmas Eve...I've got some friends to see." I said shyly.

" Who? You mostly keep to yourself Sarah..."

It was then I saw them: the Doctor, Ellie and Awesome, and Chuck. All wearing Santa hats and smiling. Chuck wasn't as handsome as Bryce, but something about him made me feel so happy and warm inside.

Bryce looked suspiciously at them, especially at Chuck.

"Wait a minute", Bryce remarked, "that looks like my old pal Chuck...be careful of him...I had to frame him for cheating at Stanford. He's gonna be upset...I got him expelled."

I felt so betrayed. How could anyone do such a thing to Chuck? How could Bryce betray one of my best friends?

Bryce, sensing my emotional state, responded defensively, "It was for his own good."

"You got my friend expelled from Stanford for his own good?!"

I was at a loss for words. I left Bryce and ran to my friends.

Little did I know that Bryce had followed us inconspicuously to outside the Farm.

Bryce watched, confused as the TARDIS disappeared from the parking lot.

He was then approached by the same man holding the passenger jet hostage in the future. Recognizing him, Bryce calmly told him:

"I just saw them get into the TARDIS and dematerialize."

"Who?"

"The subjects codenamed the Doctor, the Nerd, the Surgeon and the Spy."

Back to the present: Christmas Eve, 2012, Sarah's hotel room:

I smiled as I watched the TV recording of myself riding the dolphin holding hands with Chuck.

Then I heard knocking at the door.

I went to the door and looked through the peephole:

It was the Doctor, smiling and waving back through the peep hole.

An hour ago, he seemed to be a complete stranger. Now I suddenly remembered: I've known him my whole life. I quickly opened the door for my life-long friend, wondering to myself: how could I forget him? How could I forget about the Doctor?

"So...Are we ready to help Chuck yet?", the Doctor inquired excitedly.

I eyed the Doctor suspiciously. Could I trust him with my deepest, darkest secret yet?

" Ahhh...right...still some more Christmases to go...but at least tell me this: who was watching your house back in ninety nine?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

" Ohh..."

The Doctor looked shocked.

"Who am I?" asked the Doctor.

"You're the...Doctor?"

"Good...it's working...just wait a bit...still got a little more history to change!"

The Doctor ran off, followed by the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing in the background.

Sadly, I closed my hotel room door and locked it. I walked back to my bed and slumped on it, face down. The truth was, my memories were returning, but I didn't want to remember.

Out from the closet came K9. One of my closest secrets; no one except the Doctor knew about K9. Not the CIA, not Bryce, not Shaw, and not even Chuck. "Mistress, are you still sad?" asked K9.

"Yeah...you understand K9, don't you?"

"Yes mistress."

I got down on my knees in front of K9 and started tickling its chin.

"You're so forgiving K9. You're such a good, faithful doggie, aren't you?"

"Yes mistress. But you do deserve to be happy too."

I smiled sadly. At times it seemed only this robot dog and the Doctor understood me.

My mind then drifted to another past Christmas:

Christmas Eve, 2005, in the TARDIS

Inside my private bedchamber in the TARDIS, I was carefully applying my lipstick in front of a gorgeous Louis the fourteenth makeup desk and mirror. I just loved what the Doctor gave me: a large bedroom beautifully decorated; every young woman's dream bedroom. I always hated having to move from place to place as a child; I just wanted a simple home with a single red door, and now I had one. I now had a little blue box with some simple wooden doors, but was much bigger on the inside, and could go wherever, whenever. The Doctor loved to spoil me.

"Doctor", I called out excitedly, "Do you think Chuck will like the evening gown we picked up in Paris? Since we went back in time to the nineteen fifties to buy it."

"Why don't you ask him?" the Doctor's voice replied over the intercom.

"I'm just worried he won't like the glamour look I'm going with."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine."

"I've only done this for missions..."

"Come down to the control room. We've arrived."

"Already?"

"This is a time machine, remember?"

Meanwhile, outside the time vortex at a complex in Echo Park, Los Angeles, it was Christmas Eve two thousand and five in Casa Bartowski, and the Bartowski's were preparing for their annual Christmas Eve adventure with the Doctor and I. Chuck, Ellie and Devon were dressed formally; Ellie was wearing an evening gown while Chuck and Devon were wearing tuxedoes. They opened the door and were greeted by the Doctor and I:

The Doctor, wore a tuxedo with Santa hat, while I wore an evening dress that was Hollywood inspired with a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas!" the Doctor and I greeted our friends warmly.

Hotel Le Bristol, Paris, 1962.

Within the garden in the center of the hotel, a special Christmas Eve celebration was being held, attended by several high society guests all dressed formally. Interspersed amongst them were Ellie and Awesome (Devon), sharing a romantic dance, along with Chuck and I. A little separated from the dancing couples, uncomfortable with the romance mingling in the air, stood the Doctor, who was attempting to inconspicuously carry on a wireless phone conversation. (It's 1962 Paris, remember?)

"Right...another crack...this can't be a leftover..." the Doctor whispered nervously while cautiously checking over his shoulders for curious onlookers.

Cornering the Doctor with a seductive smile, a beautiful blonde young Frenchwoman, Brigitte Bardot, (now 28) approached, wearing a sparkling white evening gown. She tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Hang on Pond...I've got to be more inconspicuous...I'm attracting too much attention here."

The Doctor hung up the phone.

" N'êtes-vous pas un beau jeune homme?" (Aren't you a handsome young man?)

"Ah oui, mademoiselle. Je suis le Docteur. Et vous?" (Hi miss. I'm the Doctor. And you are?)

" Brigitte."

"Of course...Brigitte..."

The Doctor paused for a beat.

Meanwhile, Chuck pulled me in close...to an almost intimate distance. It was like we were in our own little world...I was breathless with anticipation, wondering what would happen next.

"Oh! Brigitte Bardot. Pardon! Où sont mes manières?" (Oh! Brigitte Bardot. Forgive me! Where are my manners?) Comment allez-vous? Comment est votre mari, Jacques?" (How are you? How's your husband, Jacques?)

Suddenly realizing what was coming, I panicked and ran off from Chuck and rudely barged into the Doctor's conversation with Brigitte Bardot, a look of panic on my face.

"Doctor...We need to talk!"

I quickly pulled the Doctor away from Brigitte Bardot, while a confused and disappointed Chuck watched me in bewilderment.

"Sarah...relax. What's bothering you?" the Doctor inquired in a fatherly and soothing manner. From the raggedy man who fell from the sky in a Dalek, the Doctor had become practically everything to me: father, older brother, teacher and friend.

"It's Chuck!"

"What about Chuck? You both are such good friends...been so since you were ten years old!"

The Doctor looked back at Chuck, who was watching us both with a confused yet anxious look on his face.

"I've watched you all grow up. It's been an honour."

"It's just that...I think..."

"Spit it out Agent Walker."

"That's it...I think..."

"Think what?"

" I think Chuck is going to kiss me!" I whispered, panicked by the thought.

The Doctor quickly turned me around and shoved me in Chuck's direction.

" You're a trained CIA field agent, Sarah. Go back and determine if your mark is about to make that move."

I quickly turned back to the Doctor in fright.

"That's the thing. You know...as part of my job...I've had to kiss marks...but..."

"But what?"

I pulled the Doctor close so I could whisper into his ear.

" I think Chuck is going to kiss me for real!" I whispered frantically into the Doctor's ear.

I nervously looked over at Chuck, who awkwardly smiled back. I then returned to whispering into the Doctor's ear.

"Not like a CIA cover kiss! But a real kiss! The types of kisses people in love give each other!"

The Doctor compassionately put his arm around my shoulders in a fatherly manner: "Sarah...there comes a time in life when as explorers and adventurers, we must brave the unknown. I know the thought of this must terrify you, but you must confront your fears."

"What?!" I was quite confused and terrified that moment.

"All your life you and your father have been running from everything thrown at you. But there comes a time when you must take a stand. You must learn to overcome your fear of the unknown. So go along, go back to Chuck and find out what he really wants!"

I looked suspiciously at the Doctor as he gave one last final shove, pushing me back towards Chuck.

The Doctor continued looking away from us, giving us some privacy, as I clumsily stumbled into Chuck's arms.

Chuck pulled me in close and open mouth kissed me. At first stunned, I soon found myself kissing back and wrapped my arms around him.

Suddenly Brigitte Bardot grabbed the Doctor's arm and began dragging him away: "Je veux vous montrer ma chambre à coucher." (I want to show you my bedroom.)

"Ah oui! Et votre mari nous y rencontrer?" (Ah yes! And your husband will be meeting us there?)

Brigitte Bardot and the Doctor disappeared.

Meanwhile a large clock read 8:15.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon mari!" (Don't worry about my husband!) Brigitte eagerly reassured the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Captain Awesome and Ellie finally noticed that Chuck and I were kissing passionately.

An hour and a quarter later, Chuck and I were still kissing passionately. In the background, Ellie and Captain Awesome were watching us and smiling; their heads touching.

Suddenly the Doctor ran onto the scene and waved in panic at Ellie and Captain Awesome to come over quickly.

The Doctor looked at Chuck and I and started poking our shoulders, but at this moment, I don't think either of us would let anything interrupt this special moment.

"How do humans go on like that?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor started tugging on our arms now, but we just ignored him and continued kissing.

"I was afraid this would happen...but Sarah...we must leave now! And quickly!"

Chuck and I continued our passionate kissing, completely ignoring the Doctor.

"Chien! Coureur de jupons!" screamed an infuriated and jealous Jacques Charrier, which meant " Dog! Womanizer!"

Ellie and Captain Awesome walked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, is everything OK?" asked a genuinely concerned Ellie.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder nervously: "No...there's been a terrible misunderstanding. Brigitte Bardot's husband is not himself!"

Then the Doctor fled the scene.

Back in Christmas Eve 2005, the TARDIS materialized in the courtyard nearby Casa Bartowski.

Ellie and Captain Awesome exited the TARDIS and entered Casa Bartowski.

Next came Chuck and I, holding hands.

We stopped in front of the fountain and started kissing again.

The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS: "Sarah...we should be off now."

The Doctor only then noticed us kissing.

"OK...fine...at it again...I'll just wait inside till you're done. Whenever that comes."

The Doctor's head disappeared back into the TARDIS.

We continued kissing for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually we both ran out of air.

"Wow...", Chuck exclaimed, short of breath, "that was..."

" Amazing.", I responded, equally breathless: "Like this Christmas Eve. Like all our Christmas Eves."

" So now what happens?" Chuck was never really good at hiding his anxiety.

" You have my number. I have yours. Call me."

" I will."

" Bye."

" Bye."

" Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Chuck watched me longingly as I walked back to the TARDIS to depart. I turned and blew Chuck a kiss before I disappeared into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS klaxon sounded and we dematerialized into thin air.

Meanwhile, back in my Hotel room at the same date and time:

Watching all those memories on TV again awoke a side of me I had tried so desperately to bury away. I was moved by the video biography of my life that the Doctor made for me to open my Mac laptop and browse my electronic photographs in slideshow mode, and for the first time in a long time, these photos became vivid memories in my head again.

I could now remember and feel the many adventures I shared with Chuck, Ellie and the Doctor throughout my life, and I now knew for sure that Nicholas Quinn stole much more than five years of my life.

As I flipped through my digital slideshow, here were pictures with Chuck, Ellie, the Doctor and I in various places at various points in time:

Ellie, Chuck, the Doctor and I at the Eiffel Tower, probably in the 1930s.

Chuck, Ellie, the Doctor and I at the Academy Awards red carpet in Hollywood, posing with Mary Pickford and her Academy Award for best actress in the film Coquette, in 1930.

Chuck, Ellie, Awesome, the Doctor and I in some futuristic setting, obviously on another planet.

K9, the Doctor and I in front of the Giza pyramids as they were being built by the Egyptians sometime around 2480 BC.

I then noticed a picture of myself with Captain Awesome, Chuck, Ellie and the Doctor somewhere in the Praça do Comércio in Lisbon, Portugal.

I looked off to the side, my mind wandering thoughtfully.

Christmas Eve 2006, Lisbon, Portugal, inside a luxurious hotel room:

The Doctor and I were dressed in hats with reindeer antlers, and we were quietly crouched outside a hotel room door.

"I want to surprise my boyfriend.", I whispered excitedly to the Doctor.

"What about Chuck?" whispered the Doctor, confused and annoyed at my actions since he spent so many Christmas Eves watching our relationship blossom.

"Things changed since last Christmas." I whispered back excitedly. Basically I realized I was beautiful and could do better, so why not? How many men mindlessly chase after beautiful women who don't even care about them? Why should I be any different? And I was eager to show the Doctor how well I've done; no more was I an awkward teenager, now I was a mature and intelligent adult with a very good catch. My excuse was that the Doctor had asked me to investigate that gun man from the CIA lab, and somehow Bryce was connected to him, so I decided to finally relent to Bryce's multiple attempts to get me out on a date and use the opportunity to get some information from him. Although I did get some meaningful information, I found myself dating him more often than necessary.

The Doctor quietly used his sonic screwdriver on the door.

He then quietly turned the door knob, and suddenly opened the door.

The Doctor and I rushed in. "Merry Christmas!" we yelled in joyous unison.

What I saw shocked and disgusted me.

Before me was my new boyfriend Bryce Larkin, lounging on a couch kissing 2 beautiful young women. I could only stare in shock as Bryce Larkin peeked out from between kisses with the 2 young women.

Christmas Eve 2006, San Francisco

After another hop in the TARDIS, Chuck and I were strolling across the San Francisco marina beach with the Golden Gate bridge in the background, as the Doctor, Ellie and Captain Awesome watched from a distance.

"How come you didn't return any of my calls?" asked Chuck, who was obviously quite hurt.

" I'm sorry Chuck...but I was assigned to a deep cover mission...no messages in or out."

" I missed you."

" I missed you too."

Suddenly the Doctor came up and put his arms around both us, drawing Chuck and I closer together.

"Now that you two are both reacquainted, can we move forward from this awkward split up?" the Doctor added cheerfully.

" Doctor...can you take me somewhere this Christmas Eve?" I inquired hopefully.

Christmas Eve, 2006, Prison courtyard.

There I was talking to my father, who was dressed in prison coveralls, as the Doctor, Ellie, Chuck and Captain Awesome watched from a distance.

After some time, I returned to our TARDIS group and we left together.

Christmas Eve, 2012, My hotel room.

My mind then drifted off to a fateful Christmas Eve where I regrettably had to turn the Doctor away to complete that mission he set me on, to find out why we were all in the CIA's database.

Christmas Eve, 2007, Buy More, Burbank, the end of Chuck versus the Crown Vic.

Chuck and I were dancing in the Buy More Christmas party, while the other Nerd Herders and Green Shirts partied.

I put on a happy face for Chuck, but when our dance ended, the secret I was hiding from him that was burdening my heart forced me to withdraw for a bit so I headed towards the front entrance to step outside and clear my mind for a bit.

The sliding door opened and in came the Doctor.

" Merry Christmas Sarah! I haven't forgotten my promise." the Doctor exclaimed joyfully.

"Don't you have any friends to visit on Christmas Eve?" I responded icily.

"Sarah...is everything alright?", the Doctor inquired softly with a voice filled with concern.

"Look...I don't need nor want your help anymore. I'm fine. Now stay away from me. And stay away from the Bartowskis too."

"Sarah...what's wrong? What are you not telling me?"

"Just go...I can take care of myself."

"Wait..."

The Doctor gave me his sonic screwdriver.

"If you ever need me, just press the button there."

" Whatever."

I pocketed the sonic screwdriver, turned around and started to walk away. I should have been thrilled; I've always admired the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and secretly desired one, but the pain of keeping this secret from the Doctor was unbearable.

"What about Ellie and Devon?"

I continued walking and didn't turn around.

" If I need them...I know where to find them."

The Doctor watched me return to Chuck. Then he disappeared from my life.

Christmas Day, 2007, LA, Sarah's hotel room

On Christmas Day that very same year, I received orders over the phone from my superior, CIA Director Langston Graham:

" Agent Walker, you are to follow orders and not develop an emotional attachment to the asset. If you do, we will keep your father imprisoned for life."

That call made it the worst Christmas I ever had. In order to help Chuck, I would have to turn him away. Pretend to be attracted to other agents and play as if I didn't remember either Chuck, Ellie or Devon so I could find the truth.

And then I remembered him. The Doctor. The Ghost of Christmas Past.

I looked in my purse and pulled out the sonic screwdriver the Doctor gave to me. I looked at it desperately, then for some strange reason, looked up.

Standing outside the window on a window washer's platform was: The Doctor.

I got up, headed to the window, and while scowling at the Doctor, asked:

"So now you're a pervert?" A smart remark, but at least it would scare the Doctor off.

The Doctor looked shocked as I closed the curtains on him.

Christmas Eve, December 2012, Los Angeles, My hotel room.

Back in the present I felt lonely and depressed, as I browsed my digital albums of her adventures with the Doctor.

Saddened by the return of all these memories, I pushed my Macbook away. I was absorbed in my grief until I was startled by some knocking at the door.

Curious as I wasn't expecting visitors over the holidays, I went to the door and opened it:

It's the Doctor.

I was stunned, not expecting to see him again.

"Why? ", the Doctor asked, obviously pained by suddenly being shut out of my life, "Why did you shut me out? What about Chuck?"

I let the Doctor inside. After everything he's done for me, I owed the Doctor an explanation.

"Chuck was made a CIA asset and I was assigned as his handler. So I was forbidden from fraternizing with him, else my father would be locked away in a secret facility."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" After a while, Chuck became a full agent and we eventually married."

"Why aren't you with him now?"

"Earlier this year a man named Nicholas Quinn stole my memories and I almost forgot about Chuck...and you."

"That's rubbish Sarah...you never forget anything."

"I did...and I turned on Chuck and his family...my family..."

"Things happen...sometimes people who love one another hurt one another...but their love carries them through."

" I held my own sister in law at gunpoint!"

"Eleanor understands."

"I almost killed my own husband!"

"Chuck understands. Love is about understanding."

"Well...you know what?! I don't understand!"

"Sarah, I understand it's going to be hard to face those people day after day, after everything you put them through..."

I angrily grabbed the Doctor's shirt collar and started shoving him towards the door.

"No! You don't understand! Everyone says they understand but they don't!"

I opened the door, threw the Doctor out and slammed the door shut.

I then rested my head on the door in frustration and despair.

Meanwhile, outside my room, The Doctor ran down the hall while on the cell phone.

"Amy? Rory? You're up!"

Christmas Eve, 2012, Hijacked Airliner

Amy and Rory were talking on the same cell phone, set to speaker mode.

Amy looked at Rory with fiery determination: " Alright...let's do this!"

Christmas Eve, 2012, Inside Sarah's Hotel Room

I was pacing angrily in my room when suddenly K9 appeared out of the closet. I then remembered I had locked K9 away to forget about the Doctor, about Ellie, and most of all Chuck. It then struck me that K9 came into my life before the Intersect, so how did I forget about him? And how did I forget about the Doctor? I then realized the faulty Intersect I downloaded not only erased the past five years of memories, but all traces of the Doctor, Ellie and Chuck.

" Good evening, mistress."

"What do you want?"

"I am receiving a transmission for you mistress."

" Not now K9. Can't you see I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone?"

" Deactivating your DVD player and forwarding incoming transmission from aircraft..."

" K9! I told you: I'm not in the mood right now!"

I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice: " Oy! Hello! Sarah?"

I turned around astonished and looked at my flatscreen TV.

On my TV screen was the face of a beautiful red haired Scottish woman, Amy Pond, staring right at me.

Suddenly her face was pushed aside and unfamiliar man's face butted into the picture. He was English with brown hair in a bowler cut. He was Rory Williams, Amy's endearing husband.

Annoyed, Amy scolded her husband: "Watch it mister! I'm your wife!"

"It's only fair! ", Rory retorted enviously, "Last time you got to be the Ghost of Christmas Present; this time is my turn! The Doctor even said so!"

Exasperated, Amy relented: "Fine!"

Honoured, Rory stated: "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

Amy tugged on Rory's ear, triggering a pained concession: "OK...OK...We're the Ghosts of Christmas Present!"

"I know the story!" I responded, annoyed and tired.

"But do you feel it?", pleaded Rory, "Do you feel the hope and joy that Christmas brings?"

Rory stepped away from the screen, allowing me a full visual onto the passenger jet:

I saw the Terrorist quietly watching as the passengers of the jet sung Silver Bells.

"Why are they all singing?" I asked curiously (as if singing will save them from 2 armed terrorists).

Amy responded pleadingly: "It was the Doctor's idea. The sound of the music is helping to stabilize some of the inter-dimensional disturbance outside, but if something doesn't happen soon, every computer network in the US could go offline."

"What are you talking about?"

Rory stepped up: "This madman on this plane is trying to open a gateway to another dimension...or some other existence outside of our universe!"

"What?!" I asked, confused by all this.

Amy butted her head into the center of the TV screen again: "The point is Sarah: we're all in big trouble and your husband is trying to save us all! But he can't because he needs you!"

My jaw just dropped in fright and my eyes opened wide in terror. I assumed Chuck had quit the spy life for good.

"Look for yourself." Rory motioned behind him.

Rory and Amy steped back. They were using a camera phone to send the video and they were redirecting it to show a despondant and catatonic Chuck, who was just sitting in the aisle in despair. Even though Chuck and I were over I didn't want him in danger, because I still cared for him.

Rory's face filled up my TV screen again: "We learnt he has a supercomputer in his head, with hand to hand combat skills preprogrammed into his subconscious, but..."

Amy butted her way back into the TV screen: "But he can't focus because he's in love with someone who's left him!"

I was stung and offended by the accusation, so I began acting defensively: "It's not my fault! I didn't know he was going to go on another mission!"

"Look around Sarah." Rory mentioned gently.

Rory moved the camera phone in a circle so I could see all the passengers in that section:

The passengers were singing Silver Bells, but they all looked tired, desperate, and afraid for their lives. Some children had begun to cry and cling to their parents as they sung bravely against the odds.

Rory continued his appeal to me: "If you don't want to help your husband, then at least help us get him back in shape so we can save these people."

The visual on the TV screen started to become erratic and was finally replaced by TV snow.

K9 explained the situation: "Switching signal to another source."

The TV screen now showed the inside of Casa Woodcomb in Chicago, where Ellie and her now husband Captain Awesome were setting up places for Christmas dinner.

Captain Awesome looked sadly at their dinner table: "Babe...look, do we really need to set that extra spot? We've been doing so every family event..."

Ellie looked at the empty spot hopefully: "I still believe she and my little brother were meant to be. It's Christmas Devon. We used to see Sarah every Christmas. I'm hoping she'll come, if not with Chuck,

then at least on her own.

Captain Awesome put his arm around his wife, and together they walked over to a play pen to watch toddler Clara, who was playing with the collector's Han and Chewie dolls.

Ellie spoke hopefully to her young daughter: "Maybe Auntie Sarah will feel comfortable enough to come for Christmas? Maybe Auntie Sarah misses you sweetheart? You know she probably misses playing Han and Chewie with you."

Back in my hotel room, I turned angrily towards K9: "What is this? Are you making this

up?"

Suddenly K9 projected a hologram of Amy and Rory inside my hotel room.

"He's not.", insisted Amy.

Rory continued the story: "It's a real time feed of a webcam the Woodcomb's have running in their condo now."

"They've been filming every family gathering since you lost your memory." Amy explained.

"Why?" I asked.

Rory: "After they lost you, they realized how precious their time was with each other, so they didn't want to lose a single second while everyone was still around."

Amy again pleaded with me: "But not everyone they love is around. They're really missing a very special woman."

Me: "How did you get in here anyway?"

Rory: "We're not...we're holograms being projected by K9."

Amy: "Look...they're talking about you."

On the TV screen Ellie and Awesome were holding daughter Clara and looking at the empty spot at their table reserved for me. It made me miss all my Christmas adventures with them and the Doctor, but most of all it made me miss Chuck.

Ellie: "I wish she would just call me...I've tried calling her so many times...left so many messages."

Awesome: " She probably feels very bad about everything that's happened. She's feeling way too guilty over kidnapping you and trying to kill Chuck."

Ellie: "When I was little, I was always glad I only had a little brother, because I always imagined I'd never be able to deal with losing a sister."

Ellie paused for a beat and started to cry. Awesome held her and Clara comfortingly.

Ellie's voice started to break down in sorrow: "Well...at least I know I was right."

Awesome: "Have hope babe. It's Christmas...Sarah's favourite time has always been Christmas with Team Bartowski. She'll come through."

Now I was crying softly too.

When I dried my eyes I saw Amy and Rory on the TV again.

Rory: "Sarah...they understand how you feel, but they still love you. They forgive you."

I frustratedly and sadly declared: "I can't!"

Amy: " Why?"

" I'm being watched!"

Rory: "What?"

"If I go back to them...to Chuck...my father will be locked away forever!"

Rory: "We didn't know. I'm sorry."

Someone started knocking at my door.

The Amy and Rory holograms vanished.

I opened the door.

It was the Doctor.

I let the Doctor enter.

The Doctor: " Sarah...after all these years...why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing we can do. My dad's locked away in a secure CIA detention facility and he's being watched at all times."

The Doctor: " I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

" So can you understand what you're asking me to do?"

I paused.

"How can I choose between the two men I love most?"

I grabbed the Doctor by his shirt collar.

Angrily and emotionally , I asked "How can I choose between my father and my husband?"

The Doctor remained silent.

" I don't know those people on the jet. Hell I don't really even know my husband anymore! I don't remember half the things we did together.

I started shaking the Doctor.

Enraged, I questioned the Doctor's motives: "How could you do this to me?Traveling back in time...changing me? I would never have remembered my love for Chuck...I would never know how much it hurt!"

The Doctor whispered: "Better to love and be hurt than to never love at all."

" No! That's what Chuck thought so he stayed with me...even when the agency ordered me to get close to other agents: Bryce, Cole, Shaw...and they were all after you. It was all because of you!"

All those fake relationships; purely undercover work to learn about the CIA mole stalking the Doctor.

The Doctor: "Just explain to him."

" Explain? He should know better! I told him I don't remember! What do I owe him?! Nothing! I'm a spy...that's what I'm good at! That's what I remember! And spies don't fall in love!"

I was so upset I didn't realize I was still throttling the Doctor.

" I'm sick and tired of your stupid games! Now stop this stupid rip off of A Christmas Carol! You even forgot about the Ghost of Christmas Future! Now get lost so I can be alone!"

I threw the Doctor to the side, where he collapsed to the floor, revealing a young, pretty, blonde girl, who was hiding behind the Doctor, and overheard everything. She just stared at me, sad and horrified.

" Who's she?"

The Doctor looked over at her.

"She's you. " he replied, "I'm showing her the Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come."

The young girl just stared in utter horror at me, terrified of what she had grown up into.

It was then I recognized my childhood self. Tear drops started to flow from my eyes; all my memories were flooding back to me now. I remembered seeing myself, here, and promising to never grow up into myself. I remembered my lonely childhood, avoiding relationships that would only ultimately expose my secret life as a con artist. I remembered my only real life long friends, Chuck and Ellie. I remembered my personal mission of vengeance to Thailand to save Chuck, my one true love. I remembered being different without Chuck and not liking it. But most of all, I finally remembered the Doctor.

The Doctor got up and looked to my younger self: "Is this what you want your life to be? Running from everyone and everything...just like it is now?"

Just as I now remembered, my childhood self silently shook her head.

"If I go back to Chuck, I could lose my father forever."

The Doctor: "Oh Sarah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But at least he'll be alive."

"My father dedicated his whole life to me...those people on the plane don't even know me..."

The Doctor: "I can't make you help, Sarah. You must decide for yourself."

And just as I remembered, I turned to my younger self and asked sincerely: "What should I do?"

My younger self looked emotionally torn.

"What should I do?" I asked her, mostly pleading for her pity.


	5. Doctor, Part 2

Doctor. Part 2

Christmas Eve, 2012, Inside the hijacked passenger jet:

The passengers were all terrified. Meanwhile, Chuck, Amy and Rory were still trying to muster up the courage to take on the 2 terrorists.

The Jeffster concert was still showing on the movie screen, when suddenly Amy, Rory and Chuck all stared at the movie screen in shock.

The Jeffster concert:

Jeff and Lester were still performing, but they have been joined by the Doctor and Sarah! The Doctor was playing the alien instrument from the episode "Dalek" (he used this in front of Henry Van Statten). Sarah was playing her violin from Chuck vs the Cougars.

After some goofing around, the Doctor and Sarah disappeared off screen.

Chuck's eyes opened with hope: "Sarah...my wife."

The movie screen on the plane started to flicker, and then showed some video overlapped on top.

The terrorist leader took note and started to watch the movie screen with interest.

The video then cleared up and displayed the TARDIS in the luggage compartment of the passenger jet, with a masked terrorist subdued and chained alongside the TARDIS. Suddenly the Doctor and Sarah's faces appeared in front of the TARDIS, and they both giggled and waved sillily at the viewers.

Sarah, wearing commando gear, took out her sonic screwdriver and started waving it at various luggage pieces on one side.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it at luggage pieces on the other side.

Sarah stopped at a piece of luggage and opened it, revealing it to contain the weaponry of the 2 terrorists (2 M249 machine guns). She quickly removed the clips from the guns.

K9 moved out of the TARDIS and beside Sarah, who then dumped the bullets into a compartment in K9.

She then took out a black ski mask.

Meanwhile, the Doctor opened a large trunk and lifted out a strange looking alien device. The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver at it but shook his head.

Sarah donned her black ski mask and ended up looking exactly like Terrorist 2! She took the weapons and quietly left.

The Doctor went back into the TARDIS.

He emerged moments later wearing a brown wide brimmed fedora, a long striped scarf and was putting on a brown overcoat, exactly like his fourth incarnation. The Doctor too then disappeared off screen.

Chuck, Amy and Rory looked at each other in shock.

Chuck stared at Terrorist 2 in shock.

The Lead Terrorist stared at Terrorist 2, then took out the clip of his M249 machine gun.

The clip was empty. No bullets.

The Lead Terrorist looked at Terrorist 2 and by his facial expression, it was obvious he had downloaded the Intersect as he flashed on martial arts skills.

Terrorist 2 then removed her ski mask: Surprise! It's Sarah!

Sarah attempted to side kick the Terrorist's head, but he dodged it. They then engaged in hand to hand combat, but the Intersect enabled Terrorist gained the upper hand, knocking Sarah to the floor of the aircraft's passenger cabin.

Meanwhile, Chuck, enraged that someone has assaulted his wife, has recovered from his depressed catatonic state and flashed on his own Intersect hand to hand combat skills program.

Chuck rushed to his wife's aid and engaged Terrorist 1 in Intersect enhanced Kung Fu fighting.

Suddenly Rory leapt in and wrapped his arms around Terrorist 1's legs, causing a chain reaction as several passengers got up and all assisted in bringing Terrorist 1 down.

Sarah got up and watched in astonishment.

Meanwhile, the passenger wearing the brown wide rimmed fedora stood up, walked beside Sarah, and removed his fedora, scarf and coat:

Surprise! It's the Doctor.

Victoriously, Sarah and the Doctor greeted Amy, Rory and Chuck with a loud and joyful: "Merry Christmas!"

Amy: "Took you long enough!"

The Doctor: "I couldn't interfere until everything that you told me before came to pass. Once you reached that point in time, we were able to act."

Chuck: "Sarah...you came for me."

Sarah smiled slightly: "Chuck...it isn't over yet."

Chuck: "Why?"

The Doctor: "This man has been following me for a while."

Sarah: "I thought I saw him flash. I think he has an Intersect in him."

Chuck: "Let me take a closer look at him."

Sarah looks at Chuck inquisitively.

Chuck: "I have the Intersect again, remember? I'll see if I flash on him."

The passengers make way as Sarah lifted Terrorist 1's head for Chuck to get a better look.

Chuck experienced an intersect flash.

Sarah: "Is he someone in the CIA database?"

Chuck: "He is. He's Nicholas Quinn's partner."

The Doctor: " Sarah...it's all tied to your past...and what I changed in your timeline."

Chuck: "He was suspected of being a double agent in the CIA, and we smoked him out that Christmas Eve. After Agent X, he was the second Intersect."

"That's it!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

Amy: "What?"

The Doctor: "This CIA project, it was based on Dalek technology."

Rory: "So?"

The Doctor: "Tell me Charles...how did Agent X turn out after being Intersected?"

Chuck: " He became a very bad dude."

The Doctor: "Exactly. Because the Dalek technology used contained safeguards to protect the Dalek factor. He probably hated everyone around him, and liked to kill without reason."

Sarah: "Yeah...that sounds like Agent X, or Volkoff as he liked to be called."

Rory: " Who?"

Chuck: " Never mind...a long story."

The Doctor: "So...this associate of Nicholas Quinn had Dalek technology implanted into him along with your Intersect...which means he could also have had some Dalek memories put into him too."

Rory: "What do you mean?"

The Doctor: "I mean...the Dalek that I crashed in when I first met Charles and Sarah...it had a plan...and that plan might have been passed via the Intersect to him."

Terrorist 1 only had a maniacal insane grin on his face.

Sarah: "What were you doing in that Dalek?"

The Doctor: "The Daleks were trying to open a rift above the Earth...I stopped them but fell through the rift into your past..."

Amy: "Where above the Earth?"

The Doctor: " From London to here...why?"

The Doctor paused for a moment...

The Doctor: "Of course! Canary Wharf! I trapped the Daleks in the Void with an entry point at Canary Wharf!"

The Doctor ran to the window:

Outside amongst the strange clouds surrounding the jet were glowing blue LED lights...similar to the lights of Dalek eyestalks.

The Doctor: " Quick! I need the particle inverter that he has!"

Sarah searched Terrorist 1's pockets and found an alien device, which she passed to the Doctor.

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over it.

The Doctor: "Done! We need to change course and head back to Los Angeles!"

Sarah and Chuck rushed to the pilots' cabin.

Sarah: "Turn around! Head back to where we came from!"

The Captain and Co-Pilot looked at each other, than did as she said.

The plane changed course and flew into the strange clouds surrounding it.

Immediately the plane was buffetted by alien energy. Some lightning bolts struck the plane, causing small explosions and damage.

The plane shook violently due to the turbulence. Everyone was losing their balance.

Sarah: "Doctor! We're getting pulled apart!"

Sarah heard a loud explosion and suddenly felt a strong cold draft fill the passenger cabin.

The Doctor: "Yes...we're headed back across the rift! We need to protect the plane with an energy shield, if that makes sense!"

Sarah: " Can you use the TARDIS to get us out of here?"

The Doctor: " Too much temporal instability here to use the TARDIS! I'm out of ideas!"

Sarah: " I have an idea! "

Sarah spoke into her wrist radio: "K9, can you guide us through the wake of this rift?"

K9 flew out of the TARDIS: "Yes mistress!", and through a hole blown in the side of the jet to the dangerous sky.

K9 flew ahead of the plane, shining a bright red light from his nose that deflected the energy threatening the plane, while a cone of blue energy extended from him to hold the plane steady in flight.

Sarah: " Good doggie, K9!"

The Doctor: "Oohh...brilliant...inverted force field with a tractor beam and atmospheric shell to protect the jet. We're all going to make it home for Christmas!"

The passenger jet continued experiencing heavy turbulence.

Amy: " What's happening?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it about.

The Doctor: "Still too much disturbance from the rift!"

Sarah (into her wrist radio): " K9! Can you help us out?!"

Meanwhile, outside the jet:

K9: "Boosting power cells to maximum output, mistress."

The jet continued shaking violently.

Sarah: "I don't think K9's enough to save us!"

The Doctor: "We need to generate some sort of sonic wave to counter the rift wake..."

The Doctor paused for a moment, then figured it out.

The Doctor: "We need to sing!"

Sarah: "What?!"

The Doctor: "We need to sing! Happy songs! We boost the output via our two sonic screwdrivers...that will counteract the effects of the rift!"

The plane, rumbling through the sky was being struck by rift energy despite K9's protection.

Within the passengers were singing Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, which had a great calming effect on the crew.

The plane's flight started to stabilize.

The passengers continued singing while the Doctor, Chuck, Amy and Rory and Sarah all smiled at one another.

A child peeked out the window: "Look mom! Rudolph is showing us the way home!"

The passengers rushed to different windows to see outside, all the while still singing.

While the passengers sung joyful and upbeat Christmas songs, K9 flew in front of the plane, with a shiny red nose.

Meanwhile the skies started returning to normal.

Meanwhile, within the plane, warning lights and seatbelt signs brightened the passenger cabin.

Captain: " This is the Captain! We're losing engine power and altitude fast!"

Sarah: " K9, what's wrong?!"

K9: " I'm sorry mistress. I have suffered critical damage while travelling across the rift."

Sparks and smoke billowed out from K9's damaged body.

Sarah: " Doctor, what does that mean?"

The Doctor: "It means we're going down!"

Captain : " We're going to crash somewhere in the Pacific near Monterrey Bay!"

A wave of dread engulfed the passengers.

Sarah: "Doctor...can't you use the TARDIS to get us all out?"

The Doctor: "I can't...too much rift disturbance to safely travel in the TARDIS...we have to seal the rift first...which probably won't happen until we hit the water!"

Amy : "Wait a minute?! Won't this plane sink?! It's got holes in it!"

Chuck: "Hope everyone took swimming lessons! Or we're gonna need someone carry us over the water!"

Suddenly Sarah had an inspiration : "Remember our second Christmas Eve together? At Hearst Castle?"

Chuck : "Wait a minute...yeah...I remember...how could I forget? But how do we call it?"

Sarah: "The lock...the lock must have belonged to it!"

Sarah pointed her sonic screwdriver below her.

Sarah: "Two three. Two six. Two nine. Two three. Two six. Two nine. Two three. Two six. Two nine..."

Meanwhile, outside the jet, K9 short circuited and burst into flames as he crashed into the ocean.

The plane crashed into the ocean soon after.

The passengers screamed and were knocked around as the plane hit the water.

Water rushed into the passenger cabin, it's icy touch spreading fear amongst the passengers.

Passengers panicked and screamed. The plane was sinking too fast. Calmer parents desperately held their children and babies above their heads to save them from cold wet death.

Sarah looked out the window.

Outside the plane, the Hath was swimming alongside, exchanging looks with Sarah through the plane window.

Smiling, the Hath gave Sarah the thumbs up.

The water flooding the plane started to subside, and eventually started flowing out.

The passengers noticed through the windows that the plane was now slowly rising out of the water.

Underneath the plane a school of dolphins and the Hath ferried the plane on their backs back to shore.

Sarah opened the door and looked under the plane, smiling at the familiar sight of some dolphins and the Hath carrying the plane.

Chuck went to stand beside Sarah and gently took hold of her hand. She did not resist, but did not really respond to his touch either.


	6. Nerd, Part 2

Nerd Part 2

Christmas Eve 2012, Late night, a beach at Monterrey Bay

The passenger jet had been pushed onto shore where emergency personnel were now helping the passengers. The FBI had also arrived to arrest the Terrorists.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory watched Sarah and I talk.

"Sarah...I thought I'd lost you."

Sarah smiled bitterly.

Sarah: " Chuck...I was being watched, and to rescue you and this jet, I had to sacrifice my own father."

"I'm sorry. Let's talk to Beckman..."

Sarah: "This is above Beckman. There's nothing you can do."

Silent tears began to drip down Sarah's face.

"Sarah...let me help you."

Sadly, Sarah just shook her head and walked away to a handsome middle aged man waiting outside the police area with a limousine. He put his arm around her waist and gently helped her into the limousine.

All I could do was look on, catatonic and depressed, as my wife rather coldheartedly left with her companion. This was now undoubtedly the worst moment of my life.

Meanwhile, the passengers started singing the 12 Days of Christmas.

Behind me, I suddenly heard the Doctor snap his fingers.

The Doctor: "I've got it!"

The Doctor walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. The Doctor had an idea!

The Doctor: "The twelve days of Christmas, Charles! The twelve days of Christmas!"


	7. Surgeon, Part 2

Surgeon, Part 2

The Doctor had concocted a complex scheme to help my little brother save his marriage to Sarah, and when he called me about his plan, I agreed to help. I wanted to save my little brother's marriage, get my little sister back, and save the Bartowski family. I only wondered why it never occurred to me to talk to the Doctor until now. How could I forget about the Doctor?


	8. Spy, Part 2

Spy - Part 2

After saving the plane, I was feeling sad for betraying my dad, so I retreated to my mother's (Emma Walker) for Christmas Day.

Here I am, on Christmas Eve 2012, at home with my mother and Molly, whom I rescued from my former CIA handler Ryker. I still felt really lonely without my father; maybe I even betrayed him by helping those people, but I couldn't let them die, not after everything the Doctor had done for me.

Molly, a 6 year old, entered the living room with our mother, where I was seated.

Molly, Emma : "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas.", I replied sadly.

Molly: " What's wrong Sarah?"

" Nothing."

Molly's facial expression said it all: I don't believe you.

Emma : "Sarah...you can't keep running from your problems."

" It's not easy Mom!"

My mom frustratedly commented on my current situation: " This is your father's fault. Always moving around...he taught you to run from everything."

"No matter where I went, he always knew where to find me."

Emma: "You can't really expect Chuck to somehow magically find you! You have to work with him. Communicate! Life isn't a romance movie."

Suddenly we heard footsteps on the roof.

My spy senses alerted, I drew my pistol and motioned to my mom to be silent.

She then cuddled Molly protectively and they watched nervously as I followed the footsteps on the roof with my pistol, towards the fireplace.

Suddenly someone slid down the chimney and landed in the fireplace in front of me, creating a large dust and soot cloud.

The dust cleared:

To my surprise, it was my husband Chuck!

Chuck stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. He was wearing a black Louis Vuitton tuxedo with bow tie, dress shoes and a Santa hat, carrying a small red sack that looked empty. In his other hand, a beautiful bouquet of flowers, including gardenia and calla lilies.

Sweet. Chuck still remembered my favourite flowers.

Strangely, I overheard the song "Only Time" by Enya being played in the background, even though I was certain everything in the house was powered off.

Thrilled at seeing my husband, I lowered my pistol.

Chuck: "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Chuck then gave me the bouquet of flowers, which I admired for a bit, then put to the side to focus on what he had to say.

"How did you find me here?"

Chuck : " You're the love of my life, Sarah. I'll always know where to find you."

That was probably the corniest dialogue ever, but he did bring flowers, so I let it slide.

"Why did you climb up and jump down our chimney?"

Chuck : "The twelve days of Christmas are here!"

My mom : "Molly, let's leave these two alone for a bit."

My mother took Molly away, glancing briefly over her shoulder to smile at me before they both disappeared.

Chuck : "For the first day of Christmas, I give to my true love..."

I couldn't resist mocking him a little: "A partridge in a pear tree?"

Chuck reached into the sack and pulled out a pizza box.

Chuck : "The very first real thing I learnt about you: pizza the way you like it: vegetarian, no olives."

I just smiled.

Chuck : "And for the second day of Christmas..."

"We're still on the first day.", I interjected. I guess I was emotionally overwhelmed by everything that happened yesterday.

Chuck pulled out an alarm clock from the sack.

Chuck: " The very first Christmas gift I gave you after you became my handler: an alarm clock to replace the one you threw a knife into."

As I accepted the gift I felt a flood of memories suddenly rush back into me: "I remember!"

I then noticed Molly peeking out from the kitchen, smiling and nodding encouragingly towards me.

Chuck : " For the third day of Christmas I give to my true love..."

Chuck pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet from the sack.

Chuck: "Old yet timeless, my mom's charm bracelet, which I first gave to you when Fulcrum took the Buy More hostage."

Tears of happiness began to trickle down my cheeks. I extended my arm and allowed Chuck to put the bracelet on me.

"I remember this too!"

Chuck : "For the fourth day of Christmas, I give my true love..."

Chuck reached into his sack and pulled out a rail pass for Europe.

Chuck : "A monthly rail pass for the same

train we were riding when we first got together in Paris and captured the Basque Terrorist defector. When we first decided we wanted to be together and still be spies."

Chuck handed the ticket to me which I gladly accepted.

Chuck : " I have my own pass if you want my company...unless you plan on going with that other guy we met yesterday."

I felt terrible about yesterday. Chuck sounded so hurt and desperate. I wish I had told Chuck he was an old friend.

However the ticket helped bring back more memories, so I just smiled through tears of joy.

"I already told him I didn't think things would work out...How do you fit all of that into that tiny sack?"

Chuck: "The Doctor gave this to me. It's like the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside...but don't you want my company in Europe?"

Although I was crying with joy I still wanted to tease Chuck a little: "Maybe."

Chuck : "And for the fifth day of Christmas I give to you, Sarah, my true love..."

Chuck pulled an invitation out of the sack.

Chuck : "A weekend at the winery in the South of France with the balcony with the perfect view of the sunset. The balcony where I was about to propose to you..."

As I touched the envelope more memories came back to me.

Chuck : " I got my own room in the sames place...maybe we can do some wine tasting together?"

I gave Chuck another look: maybe. I was just enjoying the moment too much; I had forgotten how adorable Chuck could be.

Chuck : "And for the sixth day of Christmas, I give to my true love Sarah..."

Chuck got up, walked over to the front door and opened it:

Coming in from the front door in single file were Ellie, Captain Awesome, and Mary Bartowski (Chuck and Ellie's mom). Coming in after them were Amy, Rory, and the Doctor.

Chuck: "The friends and family you made over the five years of lost memories."

After Quinn's mind wipe, all I remembered was running from con to con, then mission to mission, never staying in one place for too long, never laying down roots as I never knew when I'd have to leave. Now seeing my forgotten family once more I was all smiles and happy tears.

Ellie, Captain Awesome, Mary, Amy, Rory, The Doctor all chimed out together: "Merry Christmas!"

My mother and Molly joined the new group that just entered.

I just waved and smiled happily.

Chuck : "And for the seventh day of Christmas, I give to you, my love..."

Chuck motioned to the door:

I couldn't believe my eyes!

My Dad entered and made his way to the front of the crowd.

My jaw just dropped.

Chuck : " Your father, whom I convinced the President to officially pardon of any and all crimes he has or may have been involved with."

"How?"

Chuck : "You lost the memory that two years ago, the President was so impressed with us he made our operation a priority. I managed to arrange a call through my mom to him and get a favor."

I completely broke down. I was so moved that Chuck would do this for me.

" Thank you Chuck."

Chuck : "I'm not finished yet. Five more days to go."

I giggled with joy as tears ran down my cheeks.

Chuck : "For the eighth day of Christmas, Sarah, my love, I want to give you..."

Chuck reached into the sack and pulled out a jewellery box. He opened it and inside were the diamond engagement ring and wedding band from our wedding (Chuck vs the Cliffhanger).

Chuck: " The first engagement ring and wedding band I bought for you last year."

I took the box and smiled happily.

Chuck : " And for the ninth day of Christmas, Sarah, I have for you..."

Chuck reached into the sack, fumbled about, and pulled out the wedding dress and shoes Sarah wore in Chuck vs the Cliffhanger.

Chuck : "Your original wedding dress and shoes!"

I took the dress and laughed with glee. And then I remembered trying on different wedding dresses inside Castle; it felt like a very long time ago.

Meanwhile, Chuck nervously looked over his shoulder to witness the Doctor giving Chuck the thumbs up and nodding his head excitedly.

Chuck swallowed nervously and pulled another jewellery box from his sack.

Chuck : "For the tenth day of Christmas, I have a gift and a question for my true love."

Chuck opened the jewellery box and inside was the 2 carat diamond engagement ring from the beginning of the story (where I first left Chuck on the beach).

"Did the Doctor help you with that too?"

Chuck : "No! I swear I got this by myself!"

" What's the question?". I was starting to feel very nervous myself.

Chuck dropped to one knee in front of me. I thought I was about to faint.

Chuck : "Please Sarah, my love, stay with me...I'll sleep on the couch...you can have your own bathroom, but please come back to me so we can work this whole memory loss thing out together. Please...marry me one more time!"

I was speechless. I looked at the crowd of onlookers:

Emma, Molly, Ellie, Awesome, Mary Bartowski, my Dad, Amy, Rory and the Doctor were all nodding their heads excitedly.

I swallowed nervously: "That depends on the wedding, and what's next."

The crowd applauded.

I decided to tease some more: "That's it? What about days eleven and twelve?"

Chuck just smiled.

Chuck: " Sarah, I'd never cheat you out of anything. Last time I did that, you gave me a good beating in your dream home, and took Ellie at gunpoint."

I was feeling very guilty now, but Chuck did jog my memory, so I faked a frown at him.

Chuck : "But I digress...back to the plan: For the eleventh day of Christmas, I would like to give you the original wedding you wanted...on the private island, with the cake from that bakery in Paris, and all the casablanca lillies..."

I just smiled: " I'll have to wait a lot longer than eleven days for that."

Chuck took my hand and lead me to the door.

Chuck : "You got me. This one the Doctor helped me with."

With that we all left in the TARDIS. As my mother stared in awe at the interior of the time machine for her very first time I smiled at all the happy memories of mine that were associated with it.

The TARDIS dematerialized.

Christmas Day, 2012, a beautiful tropical island:

The TARDIS materialized on a sandy beach.

Ellie Bartowski, Captain Awesome, Mary Bartowski, my Dad, Emma Walker, Molly, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and the

Doctor exited the TARDIS first, all dressed for the wedding.

Finally, Chuck and I exited with me dressed in my original wedding dress.

The crowd cheered as the ceremony began. I scanned the crowd and recognized Casey and Verbanski amongst them.

After the ceremony, John Casey and Gertrude Verbanski each hugged me.

Casey: "Welcome back, Sarah."

Out in the ocean, Chuck and I each rode a dolphin while holding hands. I happily waved back at the cheering crowd as the Hath lead the way.

The wedding over, the crowd clapped as Chuck carried me back to the TARDIS.

" I still have one more gift left, right?"

I really didn't care. I was happy to be with Chuck again, and even happier all my memories were returning.

In the evening the Doctor took us all back to LA.

Chuck exited the TARDIS still carrying me in his arms.

Chuck : "For the twelfth and final day of

Christmas, I give you Sarah, this, which I have promised to you for over a year: your dream home."

I could not believe my eyes: before me stood the home I always dreamed of having, the house with the red door and the white picket fence. The house I could always come home to when I was tired of the migrant grifter lifestyle with my dad. I gave Chuck a touching and soft kiss on the lips; he earned it.

"Did the Doctor get this for you too? With his psychic paper?"

Chuck : "No...I paid for it with our own money!"

As Chuck carried me into our home

Ellie, Awesome, Mary Bartowski, my Mom and Dad, Molly, Rory, Amy and the Doctor followed us in.

Every wall in the home contained a picture from my life. I saw photos from my first mission with Chuck to our first wedding and even some from our mission on the bullet train in Japan, before Nicholas Quinn erased my memories. Dispersed throughout were pictures of the many Christmas Eves that Chuck, Ellie, the Doctor and I had spent together.

Chuck : "It was the Doctor's idea. He said it would help you remember."

Chuck then carried me through an open door frame where I recognized our names carved into the frame from after the time I first introduced Chuck to my mom.

Chuck carried me up the stairs and into the master bedroom which had

been beautifully decorated by Morgan Grimes and Alex McHugh, who were standing inside waiting for us.

Morgan, Alex : "Merry Christmas! And congratulations again!"

Chuck gently put me down so I could hug both Morgan and Alex.

Chuck : "Sarah...you remember Morgan? You may not remember he's one of our best friends...and Alex is his girlfriend...and Casey's daughter."

I could only smile between tears.

"Where are you going to sleep?". I really enjoyed giving Chuck such a hard time.

Chuck : "Next door, until you are ready, I'll always be near by, waiting for you."

I smiled. It's always good to know when you have the power in a relationship.

Morgan : "You really gotta check out Chuck's room."

Chuck's bedroom was painted as though it was outer space. In the center was the Millenium Falcon cockpit with bunk beds from Hearst Castle so many Christmases ago.

Morgan : " This is so cool! You get to sleep in the Millenium Falcon!"

Chuck just looked annoyed at Morgan, then hopeful at me. Men are so predictable.

Meanwhile the Doctor was doing a silly dance along with Rory, still dressed as a Roman centurion, and trying to get some children to copy it.

The Doctor: " No no! Loosen up your knees like this!"

Chuck and I started laughing.

" That's awful!"

Later that evening, the Doctor, Rory and Amy left my dream home and made their way to the TARDIS.

Amy : "Do you think Sarah's ever gonna get her memories back?"

The Doctor: "Doesn't matter. She's going to make all new ones with the man she should be with."

The Doctor, Amy and Rory all smiled.

Meanwhile I had noticed the Doctor missing and was looking out the main window when I caught a glimpse of him. I rushed to the front door and opened it:

"Doctor!"

I ran out of the house towards him.

Rory : "We'll just wait inside."

Rory and Amy disappeared into the TARDIS.

I finally caught up with the Doctor. It wasn't easy running in high heels.

"I know you hate weddings, so I won't keep you...but thanks for coming...and thanks...for everything."

The Doctor: " The honour was all mine."

The Doctor and I just smiled at each other. After all those Christmas Eves together, we just understood each other.

"Will you be back, Doctor? Will I ever get to see you again?"

The Doctor: " Hopefully."

The Doctor and I exchanged smiles.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver: "Still have this?"

I took out my own sonic screwdriver from my purse: " Wouldn't lose it for the world."

The Doctor: "If you ever need me, just activate it...or...better yet...just make a wish."

"Doctor...you said I'd never forget anything, and although now I'm really starting to remember everything that happened over the five years Quinn erased from my memories...it's still vague. Can you help me?"

The Doctor: " Oh, alright."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around my forehead, and the emitter popped out. I always loved seeing the emitter pop out.

The Doctor: "There...that should do it. Give it a few days...but everything should come back."

"Doctor, I don't understand…to protect my memories you went back in time and changed my life? How can you do that?"

The Doctor: "I created a retroactive continuity paradox. Time is in a state of constant flux, so that paradox allowed me to set a few things straight. Nothing more."

This confused me even more: "I still don't get it."

I smiled, then turned to the house and yelled: " Mister Walker! You are needed outside!"

I just smiled as Chuck approached us.

The Doctor: " So now you can tell Chuck you remember everything...something he's dying to hear."

"Nah...I'm going to let him sweat for a bit...he's being really romantic and I want to see what he comes up with."

The Doctor and I smiled at each other as Chuck arrived.

The Doctor: "Ohh...I got you your wedding gift and Christmas gift..."

"It's not necessary..."

I stepped backwards into Chuck's arms.

"I got everything I need right here."

Suddenly I heard an old but familiar voice.

Brigitte Bardot : "Docteur?!"

The Doctor looked horrified.

Chuck : "Doctor...that sounds an awful like Brigitte Bardot?"

The Doctor glanced in several directions.

The Doctor: " I'm sorry Charles...Sarah...but I really need to go now."

The Doctor hurriedly stepped back into the TARDIS and closed the door.

We waited silently for the TARDIS to dematerialize.

Suddenly the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and poked his head out.

The Doctor: "Sarah?"

"Yes Doctor?"

The Doctor: "Ohh...just...be magnificent!"

I just smiled, and Chuck held me closer.

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

In its place was an antique vintage SIVA Edwardian roadster with a bow-tied ribbon.

I could not believe my eyes! "Bessie!"

I walked over and checked the windshield with my husband. On it was a small card. It read:

Congratulations! Love, the Doctor.

Chuck and I smiled at one another and kissed.

Chuck reached inside the car and got the keys.

Chuck motioned to me to take a look. In the back seat was a large box, TARDIS blue, bound with a red ribbon.

I looked at the box. On it was a card:

Merry Christmas! Love, the Doctor.

Excited, I opened the box.

My heart leapt with joy. It was another K9!

I bursted into happy tears, with a large wide smile: " K9!"

K9: " Yes mistress."

K9 flew out of the back seat and onto the road beside us.

Chuck and I began walking back to our dream home, hand in hand. K9 followed behind us.

" So...what are we going to do now? I'm not a spy anymore."

Chuck : "How about we focus on helping you get back your memories?"

"What are we going to do to pay for all this in the meantime?"

Chuck: "Well...I sold the Buy More and put the profits into an income fund so we can live off the interest...umm...why do you ask? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know...maybe do something with advanced technology...like cyber security..."

Chuck : "You remembered! That was your idea before Quinn stole your memories!"

"How about extra terrestrial investigations too?"

Chuck and I exchanged smiles.

"Well...we have all the time in the world to think about it."

Chuck and I continued our stroll back towards our house.

"Come on K9. It's time to go home."

K9: "Yes mistress. Merry Christmas mistress."

I looked back up at the Christmas night sky in gratitude for everything the Doctor had done for me. Everything I am today was all because of him. Thanks to him, Christmas was no longer the annual Salvation Army con job, but a holiday to be cherished with my family. Thanks to him all the relationships that Nicholas Quinn took from me with his memory wipe were now restored. And thanks to him, I was sure I was now married to the man I'm supposed to be with.


End file.
